Every year
by Jamallywal
Summary: Every year she never approves of who he brings home. Every year! The one year he doesn't bring a date might finally change his mother's mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys wrote another fan fiction for you. Just an idea that came to me hope you enjoy XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

Every year she never approves of who he brings home. Every year! The one year he doesn't bring a date might finally change his mother's mind.

She never picks on Octavia's dates when she brings them, unless they are really bad, which is quite rare. However Bellamy always questions them, being the over protective brother he is, his sister is only 17 she shouldn't be dating; at least that's what he thought. Although sometimes O brought her friend Clarke. Bellamy approved of their friendship as Clarke was always there for O when he or his mother couldn't be where as her old friends wouldn't be so for that Bellamy respects her. To be honest Clarke is the only girl he can be himself with besides Octavia and his best girl who's a friend, Raven and its very rare for him to do that. He always used to pick on Clarke when she was there but she would fight back, which he like. Truth be told he a little crush on her but that faded. Or so he thought. However every year since he was 15 he managed to get a new girlfriend. Every god damn year! He could never keep a girl which is probably why his mother is always peeved at him every year. So when his mother hosted the annual Blake Christmas dinner, he brought a different girl each time to impress his mother. Not all the dates went smoothly though. Like this one girl called Barbara, she sounds old but looking at her you'd be surprised. Despite her looks Bellamy cursed himself for inviting her over, their conversations were disastrous,

Flashback

_"__So Barbara what do you do?" Bellamy's mother Aurora asked._

_"__Oh I'm a waitress" Barbara said._

_"__Ooo I remember being a waitress when I was your age. It was volunteer work for my group called The Ark. We got to travel all over the world. I think at that time I was waitressing at a small cafe in Berlin" Aurora said_

_"__Oh my god I love that you went Africa to waitress" Barbara said. Bellamy mentally slapped himself while Octavia was laughing in the corner and his mother was giving him the 'Are you serious?' look._

End of flashback

Every year though his mother asks him when is he is going to find someone to settle down with instead of bringing home one of these bimbos. But she wasn't subtle about it, she didn't call him to one side to ask him, if she didn't like his date she would say it right in front of them, not only ticking his date but ticking him off as well. The Blake's annual Christmas holiday lasts for two week so they can be together for Christmas and new years. But as soon as his mother spits out that question his date is gone by Boxing Day sometimes it doesn't bother him but if he really likes a girl it really annoys him. Once they are gone he usually ends up calling Raven, and she spends the rest of the holiday with him and Octavia. Bellamy tried not to think about past experiences as he walks to his friend's house. This year he decided he was going stag. Not that he had a choice, he just doesn't have a girlfriend for once. But he's ok with it as at least this year he doesn't have to teach another person how to ski. Skiing was a big part of Bellamy's life growing up as when his mother won the lottery she bought a cottage near a ski lodge. Luckily his uncle on his father's side works there and lets them ski for free so now they can ski anytime they want. Bellamy approached Jasper's house. Knowing the door would be open he entered. He hung up his coat and took off his shoes. He heard voices and laughing coming from the living room. He walked to the living room and found Jasper, Monty, Raven, Octavia, Clarke and ugh Finn, all sat on the floor with shots.

"Bellamy!" His sister shouted to him and got up to hug him. Everybody else said hi as he came and sat down between Jasper and Clarke.

"Hey you just came in time for shots" Jasper said wrapping an arm round Bellamy's shoulder giving him a side hug.

"Jas you know it's on 7pm right. Isn't it a bit early for shots?" Bellamy asked.

"It's never too early for shots... unless it's the morning"

"Well it's too early for me. Raven chuck us a beer." Bellamy said as Raven got a beer out the cooler and threw it to him.

"So it's not too early for a beer?" Jasper said

"Beer o' clock man" Bellamy smiled.

"Haha whatever man; anyway we're having shots because we're celebrating Clarke getting into med school" Jasper said and they all drank a shot in celebration. Bellamy turned to Clarke.

"Wow congrats princess I knew you really wanted it" Bellamy said whole heartily with a genuine smile, rather than his usual smirk.

"Thanks. And please call me Clarke, you know I hate that nickname." She said.

"I've been calling that you since you were 7" he chuckled.

"Yeah but you were just an arrogant 10 year old" her turn to smirk now but that only boosted his smirk.

"But now I'm an arrogant 23 year old" he laugh causing a chain reaction of laughs, making everybody laugh.

Several drinks and shot later, people were starting to get a bit tipsy. They were all laughing and having a good time though. Somehow the girls had managed to go on one side of the floor talking and the guys on the other.

"Yeah it's true every year he has a new girl, and brings her to dinner" she laughs with the other two girls. Bellamy joins in their conversation, while the rest watch them exchange Banta.

"Oh can it Octavia, just because you can't find anybody" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous Bell that you can't handle, sorry I mean KEEP a relationship like the rest of us" The girls laughed and the guys had to admit that was a good one. Bellamy frowned but couldn't help a little smile fall through. He loved the Banta between him and his sister.

"So who you bringing this year bro, another dancer? Or will it be somebody like Barbara, 'like oh my god I think Berlin is in Africa, hair flick'" she said with a ditsy dialect while flicking her hair making the others laugh.

"Oh shut up O. I was actually going to ask my buddy Jasper to go." He said.

"Aww nobody to go with, or are you just trying to avoid mother's 'when are you going to settle down' speech because you won't avoid it." She said is a sarcastic sad voice. Bellamy glared playfully at her

"Shut up. Ok wise ass who you taking" he spat.

"I was actually going to ask my friend to go, if she's not doing anything with her family." She said turning to Clarke initially asking her.

"Yeah that would be great, two weeks away from an awkward dinner with my mother and step father and seeing relatives I don't like. This Christmas will be awesome." Clarke said enthusiastically high fiving Octavia.

"And Jasper my good man?" Bellamy said returning the side hug from earlier.

"Sounds great, my folks are out of town anyway" he shrugged.

"Awesome, No dates just friends" Octavia said and she shook Bellamy hand to seal the deal.

"Sorry Raven, my date won't be leaving g this year." he said chuckling while they all laughed. Raven pretended to be sad.

"Damn and I wanted to be your pillow to cry on every time your mother scares away your date" she said with a smirk causing people tom laugh even more.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one Reyes" Bellamy smiled.

"In your dreams Blake. Besides even if I wanted to go to yours I'm going to fins for Christmas with his family" she said and they held hands"

"Ooo getting serious are we" Monty chuckled.

"You're just jealous you can't get a girl Monty" Finn joked making every one smile; while Monty frowned.

"Pfft whatever guys "Monty said pretending to be hurt. They all laughed and continued to have fun.

As the night moved on Clarke realised what she agreed to earlier. _What have I gotten myself into._ She thought to herself. She's going to dinner with her best friend and her brother who she used to have a crush on although them feelings gone. Or so she though. But one thing she knew for sure was that these next two weeks were going to be long.

**Hope you guys like it, let me know. **

**Updated 18:26 on 1/12/14 for spelling mistakes. I'm sorry if there's anymore spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the comments and follows and favourites, much appreciated. Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

Today was the day they were leaving. It was a 4 hour drive from here to the cottage and they were leaving at 1pm so they should arrived for 5, plus half an hour due to bathroom breaks and petrol stops. Having packed her suitcase Clarke's mother dropped her outside Octavia's place, where she saw Bellamy putting some suitcases in the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean two weeks is a long time away from home sweetie" Abby asked concerned.

"Yes mom I'm sure, I'll see you later ok" Clarke said as she unbuckled her seat belt. Was she sure she wanted to do this. Too late now they've seen her. Clarke got out the car and walked round to boot where her suit case is. She has suitcase for her clothes, a handbag for going out, another bag with books and another one pencils and a sketch pad.

"Call me when you get there" Her mother shouted from the front.

"I will" she sighed and closed the boot. She waved her mother good bye as she drove off and she started to walk to Bellamy's car. She walked very slowly; carrying 4 heavy bags was a challenge. Octavia ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug that made her drop her bags.

"Oh crap sorry Clarke" Octavia said helping her pick them up again.

"It's ok" Clarke smiled at her. They walked to the boot of Bellamy's car where they found the devil himself sat on the edge of the boot on his phone. He looked up and sees Clarke.

"Hey princess, I see you've over packed as always" he smirked as he put her suitcases in the car. "You're just as bad as Octavia, she has 5 bags"

"At least my bags filled with thing to be creative rather than something stupid that you might have like porn" she defended herself.

"You know me so well princess" he smirked "Because I'm actually going to take porn to my mother's house and be a creep" he said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Clarke.

"You might be into that kind of stuff, I don't know" This time she smirked, causing him to laugh.

Another car pulled up and Jasper jumped out with a duffle bag in his hands. You could just hear him say bye to his mom before she drove away.

"The king has arrived" he yells striking an Elvis pose. Bellamy laughed and went to greet his friend. They bro hugged and walked back to Bellamy's car.

"Sweet ride, 2013 black range rover limited addition, where did you snag this from then" Jasper joked.

"Being a CIA Agent pays off you know" Bellamy said and he winked at Jasper making him laugh. Bellamy put Jaspers bag in the boot and joined the rest of them at the head of the car.

"Obviously I'm driving, so who wants the front seat?" he asked them.

Seconds later Clarke shouted "Shot gun!" earning sighs from Jasper and Octavia and a smirk from Bellamy. _What the hell did I just do?_

"I didn't know you wanted to be so close to me princess" Bellamy said and winked at her making her blush.

"Pfft no. I just wanted to beat the other two" she said stuttering a little.

"Sure" he said and got in the car. She kept telling herself it was only to beat the other two, of course it was only that. Or was she just lying to herself?

Once everybody was strapped in Bellamy drove off Octavia's driveway and began their four hour journey. The first half an hour was like torture for Bellamy. The sound of silence was not good, in fact it made his ears bleed, not literally of course but it felt like it. Octavia was on her phone, Jasper was on the verge of falling asleep and Clarke was looking out the window. Conversation broke through when Bellamy decided he couldn't take anymore of the silence.

"Anybody want any music requests? Got a vast range of CD's from pop to rock to soul etcetera or we have radio?"

"Not bothered" Octavia said, not even looking up from her phone.

"Mmmmm" Jasper murmured. Well that helped.

"Clarke?" he asked her hoping she would talk.

"Not bothered" she said not even looking away from the window. Bellamy had enough of this. He pulled over on the motorway. Clarke turned to look at him and saw he looked really peeved.

"O phone" he demanded.

"What?"

"O phone, NOW!" he growled. And she handed him her phone.

"Jasper, get up. If you fall asleep I will get O to draw on your face. And for god sake it's the middle of the day you shouldn't be tired." He told Jasper as he started to sit up properly.

"And Clarke... Stop staring out the window" he said and she huffed.

"What is so-"she started but was interrupted by Bellamy putting up his hand to stop her.

"No no, don't complain. Now we shall all engage in conversation and enjoy each other's company. Am I Understood?"

They all murmured something.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?" he yelled.

"Yes" all three said sadly as if they were told off children.

"Good" he said satisfied and began to drive again. "Why don't we play a game like eye spy or the number plate game?"

"Aren't we too old to play those games?" Octavia complained.

"Ok why don't we talk then." He said

"About what?"

"Anything and everything" he said and smiled.

"Ooo how about that time where you fell flat on your face in front of the cheer squad and because it was Saint Andrews day you wore a kilt and a gust of wind blew up your kilt" Octavia laughed

"Ok not that story. People saw a bit too much of me that day" Bellamy blushed.

"A bit? It was a full moon" she continued, trying to contain her laughter while Jasper and Clarke laughed uncontrollably.

"Dude that was you? You told me it was some nerd from the chess club" Jasper laughed.

"Well I lied ok, can we change the subject" Bellamy insisted.

"Fine, how about the time in High school when you-"Octavia started

"OK O enough about me, what about you?" he smiled evilly.

"What about me, I've done nothing embarrassing" Octavia said looking a little smug.

"So you don't remember the time our film classes went to Disney Land?"

She thought for a moment trying to remember and then her smile dropped.

"No Bell, anything but that" she pleaded

"Tell us, tell us, tell us" Jasper and Clarke chanted.

"Well Ok" he smiled.

"No Bell I'll do anything"

"Tempting but no. Revenge is a dish best served cold but in your case at Disney land"

"Aww you've got to tell us now" Jasper said intrigued.

"Well O was 15 and our film classes had a trip to Disney land. We were in line for the big water slide there and O being O had a spicy food an hour before we got in line, and spicy food doesn't settle well in her stomach, trust me I learnt that the hard way when she was younger."

"No this memory is too painful" Octavia said covering he face with her hands.

"Anyway O was too scared to go down the slide, so I went down first to show her it was ok. When I got to the bottom I waved to her to come down. She went down it and the next thing I know the water wasn't its usual colour. Let's just say spicy food doesn't go down well with her bowels either." He laughed. Jasper and Clarke also laughed while Octavia hung her head in shame with her face bright red. "They were cleaning the water for hours" Bellamy laughed so hard he snorted.

"Oh god, I remember you telling but you told me a little kid did it though" Clarke said trying to calm her laughter but failed miserably.

"Thanks a lot Bell" Octavia said angrily and wacked her brother on the head.

"Hey driving here" he said.

"You started it"

"Actually O you started it"

Octavia went to open her mouth to say something but couldn't, instead she folded her arms and sulked like a little kid.

"I'm sorry O, or should I say madam fire bowels" he chuckled.

"Shut up Bell, what are you like 5?"

"Actually I'm four and a half I'll be 5 next month." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up you moron" she pouted.

"O... I'm hurt" he said pretending to be sad while he put on hand on his chest keeping the other on the wheel.

Conversation just flowed from them on. They talked about anything and everything. Bellamy and Clarke even had a debate over ponies. Literally ponies! And that debated lasted a good hour. 5 hours later after a petrol stop and several bathroom breaks (due to Jasper getting the XXL coca cola drink) they managed to make it safely to the cottage for about 6. There his mother was outside the door waiting to greet them. Aurora looked at the car and saw Bellamy and Clarke in the front._Finally! _She thought. The four walked over to her and Bellamy gave her a hug and a kiss and so did Octavia. Jasper went to go get the bags and Octavia joined him. Clarke and Bellamy were about to go with them but Aurora spoke.

"I knew you two would happen, from the first day you guys met, I just knew" she smiled happily.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Bellamy asked confused. Aurora looked at their puzzled expressions and realized she was wrong.

"So you two aren't? Oh never mind me you two go get your bags" she sighed as they walked away and she went inside to put the kettle on.

"What was she talking about" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"I have no idea" he replied and they got their bags out the car. But who were they kidding; they knew what she was on about.

**There's that chapter for you. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Let us know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. It's the longest one I think, but I owe it to you as I won't be updating for a while as its mock exam in college and I want to do well in them.****So enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in a week. Oh and thank you for all the comments, follows and favourites, I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. There will be an OC introduced in this chapter, see if you can spot him; although it will be very easy so I wouldn't bother trying to spot him. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

As soon as they went inside Aurora greeted Jasper and Clarke properly. She pulled Clarke into a hug creating small talk as she hugs her.

"God when was the last time you were here for Christmas?" Aurora asked.

"I think it when I was 15" Clarke said pulling out the hug.

"Gosh that was five years ago, my have you grown. I remember the last time you were here because it was the Christmas Bellamy left home." She gave a little smile.

"But I still come back every year to see you" Bellamy said as he brought some of the remaining luggage inside.

"Yes you do" she smiled. "And Mr Jordan; I will always remember the last Christmas you were here" Aurora said with a glare while jasper smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah it was the year I tried to snort jelly and ended up sneezing and jelly went everywhere" he smiled at the memory but it faded when he saw the look Aurora gave him.

"You were a troublesome one and still are. We couldn't get rid of you" she teased.

"Well you can never have too much of Jasper Jordan" he smiled proudly.

"We couldn't. You were here every other day of the year, unfortunately" Aurora sighed remembering those days. She looked at Jasper and saw he had the stupidest grin on his face; she couldn't help but laugh and pull him into a hug.

"My have you children grown into such wonderful adults, although not very mature ones "she grinned at them.

"We can be immature if we want to mom" Octavia said walking over to the sofa before plonking down on it.

"I'm pretty sure it's not a choice" she said and ran to the kitchen before they had the chance to reply, while they all pretended to be hurt by her words.

"Your moms cool" Jasper said.

"We know" Bellamy and Octavia said at the same time.

And they went to their rooms to unpack. Clarke and Octavia shared a room as Aurora swapped the king size bed for two singles in her room. Jasper and Bellamy also shared a room as she did the same thing with Bellamy's room.

By the time they unpacked their stuff and had dinner it was 9. By this time they were all sat on the floor by the fire telling stories of what happened in the past. (Such a cliché) oh and they had hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. (Even more of a cliché)

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a date this year Bellamy" his mother chuckled.

"Mom can't you see he's right here" Bellamy smiled as he draped his arm round Jasper.

"Well we always knew you were gay Bell" Octavia giggled in the corner along with Clarke.

"Shut up O, just because you're stuck with Clarke for a date" he smirked

"And what dare I ask is wrong with me" Clarke glared at Bellamy.

"Nothing's wrong with you because you're 'perfect'" he said with emphasis on the 'perfect'.

"I am not" she defended her self.

"Course you are, who had to get the best grades or the best jobs or the best boys..." he trailed off.

"For your information I worked hard for those grades and jobs. And Finn Collins is nowhere near the best; in fact he's a douche bag and Jaspers not one of the best either. No offense Jasper" she yelled.

"None taken. The feelings mutual."

"Oh struck a never did I?" he smirked.

"You know god damn well what you struck" she said through gritted teeth, she could feel the anger burning inside; she's trying to calm down for Aurora's sake. _We've not even been here a day and we're arguing again. _She thought to herself.

"Alright I think we should change the subject" Jasper said.

"I think that's a great Idea" Aurora agreed.

"Me too" Octavia said looking a little worried.

"Ok yeah, it's just he makes me so mad sometimes" Clarke said breathing heavily trying to get the anger out her system.

"Oh I anger you. You always disagree with me all the time, especially when we were both co captains for the paint balling team. We could have beaten the grounders that day if we used my plan" Bellamy raised his voice but kept trying to bring it down.

"Lincoln was on that team" Octavia whispered to herself as she dreamily thought about him while Jasper heard her and just glared. He hated losing to that guy.

"You keep bringing that day up don't you, what do you want me to say Bellamy, you were right?" Clarke was now raising her voice.

"That would be nice" he smirked

"Ok, you were right. You, the man whore who slept with most of the girls on the team and the opposite team was right. You happy now" she yelled and his smirk faded. He gave Clarke that look that told her to shut up. She realised what she had done. Bellamy scrambled up and went to his mother who was sat on the couch and he kneeled in front of her.

"Bellamy is this true?" Aurora asked tears in her eyes, at this sudden realisation of her son being some sort of whore.

"No mom she was exaggerating I didn't sleep with all those girls." He said in a hushed tone.

"But you still slept with some of them" she said disappointedly. "You're just like your father." She said tears rolling down her cheek. She got up off the sofa nearly knocking over Bellamy and started to go to her room. Clarke felt really guilty and she did something she never expected to do.

"Wait" she yelled and Aurora stopped and turned around. "He didn't sleep with all those girls, I only said that because... because..." she sighed "I was j-jealous" she smiled sadly and looked to the floor. "He was only flirting with those girls and I got... Jealous" she sighed again. _This was so humiliating._ She thought. Aurora smiled behind the tears.

"Ok, I don't know why you would lie but ok. I'm still going to head off to bed, good night everybody."

"Night" they all said. As soon as she was gone Bellamy deflated on the sofa.

"Thanks" he said and she smiled to say you're welcome. "So jealous are we?" he said turning his frown into a smirk.

"I only said that for show, to save your man whore ass." She smirked.

"Oh please you would love to have some of this man whoreyness" He smirked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ha in your dreams. I could do better than you" she laughed.

"I think you mean I could do better than you" he said.

"Well if I'm 'perfect' as you say I am, I get all the best guys, so yes I can do better than you"

"You haven't got this guy yet and I'm the best of all." He smirked.

"Hey" jasper yelled butting in. "I'm a top guy too" They all laughed.

"Course you are buddy" Bellamy said. "I'm just better"

"Not to be big headed or anything" Clarke said.

"Ok I'm going to go to sleep I shall see you guys in the morning" Octavia said.

"Me to, I'm not staying here to get insulted more."Jasper complained "Besides I think these two love birds want to be alone" he sniggered and disappeared down the hallway with Octavia.

"Pfft like I would want to be with you"

"Ditto"

...

"Well we might as well go to bed then" Bellamy said and stood up.

"Yep" she agreed and got up. They walked down the hallway and stopped at the door opposite each other.

"Well good night" he said.

"Night" she said and they hugged. They pulled away and looked at each other. _That hug felt good._ They both thought. If anyone was watching them, they could swear they saw them both lean into a kiss. Centimetres apart and Bellamy's door swung open and they jumped away. Jasper walked out and looked at the two confused.

"Hey "they said at the same time and smiled widely, like they were hiding something.

"Hey, I forgot my jumper" he said, still puzzled by their expressions. And left them there.

"Well um night" Bellamy said.

"Yeah uh bye" she said and they went into their rooms.

Awkward

The next morning came as a surprise to both Clarke and Bellamy they couldn't stop thinking about what they almost did. Bellamy looked at his clock and saw it was 6 o' clock in the morning. He yawned and sighed, then he got out of bed and stumbled to the living room. He heard the kettle on in the kitchen. He hoped that it was his mother in there. He slowly made it to the kitchen and saw his mother making a cup of coffee. _Thank god. _

"Morning mom" he said.

"Blimey Bellamy you're up early. Are you ill?" she smiled.

He chuckled "No mom I'm not ill I just didn't sleep very well" he groaned rubbing his for head, she was right it was too early. Aurora smiled. She gave him her coffee and poured another cup of coffee for her.

"How come you didn't sleep very well?" she asked. What Bellamy didn't know is that somebody was watching them last night. Aurora heard voiced last night and peeked out her bedroom door and saw in front of her Bellamy and Clarke about to kiss but Jasper interrupted. She smiled at the memory. _So close_. She thought.

"I dunno" he lied. "Bad dream I guess" he said looking to the floor as he sipped his coffee.

Clarke stumbled into the kitchen and Bellamy looked up. They both stiffened.

"Morning Clarke" Aurora smiled. "Coffee?"

"Morning, um tea please if that's ok?"

"Yep tea coming right up" Aurora turned to the cupboard to get the tea bags out. Clarke and Bellamy just stood there awkwardly looking around, avoiding each other eye contact.

"It snowed last night" Bellamy said finally breaking the silence.

"Cool" she replied.

"How did you sleep Clarke?" Aurora said handing her, her tea.

"I didn't. Well at least not much." She said sadly. Aurora smiled again, very entertained by the two in front of her.

"Funny Bellamy didn't sleep well either. Must be the beds" she shrugged and walked into the living room. Clarke and Bellamy stayed in the kitchen and stared at each other, both thinking the same thing. _Was he/ she thinking about what could happen between them last night? Nah. He/she wouldn't._ They thought. They smiled at each other and went into the living room.

It was by lunch time that the awkwardness was at ease. They all sat down and watched telly. Aurora came out of the kitchen and saw the state the kids were in. Even though they are not kids any more they will still be kids to her. She walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey" Bellamy and Octavia said. Clarke and Jasper were too nice to say anything.

"You kids will not be inside all day. Go play out in the snow or do something rather than watch TV all day" she said not impressed.

"Oh yeah it snowed last night, let's go out in the snow" Octavia said excitedly like she was 5.

"Yeah ok" Bellamy agreed. They all got up wrapped up warm and went outside. Bellamy closed the door as he was the last one out and he suddenly got hit by something very cold.

"Who threw that?" he said glaring playfully at all of them.

"Me" Clarke said and threw another one.

"Oh you so gonna pay for that Griffin." He smiled

"Bring it Blake" she smiled back.

And they all joined in on the most violent snow ball fight they have ever been in.

Aurora watched them from the window and smiled. _That should occupy them for at least another good hour. _She thought. She went to the back door and opened it. There a man stood.

"The coast is clear. They're outside playing in the snow" she said in a hushed tone.

"Good" he said. And they started to kiss.

Let's just say the kids weren't the only ones having fun.

**Well that's that chapter, I changed it a bit from my original draft but I'll save the content in that one for another chapter. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Let us know what you think XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. And again thanks for all the comments, follows and favourites, they are all much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

They took their kissing to the bedroom. All that passion and lust came out at once. They missed this, they missed each other; Christmas time was the only time they could be together, even if they had to sneak around, they loved it. The sneaking around just added to the suspense of trying not to get caught. They loved the thrill. They started to undress and got as far as their underwear before they heard the front door open down the hall.

"Mom have you seen my big hat this one doesn't cover my ears and they are cold." Bellamy shouted from the living room. "Mom?" he shouted again and headed toward her room.

Aurora panicked; they couldn't get caught at least not on the first day and by her own son.

"Mom?" he said again

"Um it's in the um, closet sweetie" she stuttered

"Thanks. You in your room?" he asked concerned.

"Uh yeah I felt, uh woozy and came to lie down" she lied. She could hear Bellamy getting closer. Her heart beat picked up speed, now she really felt woozy.

"You ok, do you need me to check your temperature or anything?" He asked

"NO! I mean I'm fine I should be out soon, I just need a nap that's all, you go outside and have fun" she said holding her breath.

"Ok if you need anything just shout me" he said and his footsteps became fainter and then she heard the door close. She breathed out as soon as it closed; she has never been so scared in her life.

"That was close" The man said as he kissed her neck. She signed. _It's now or never,_ she thought.

"He's your son" she said.

"What?!"

"When we had that affair twenty three years ago when I just got married, that created Bellamy." She smiled guiltily. He looked like he was about to explode.

"And Octavia?"

"She's Matthew's "

"And Bellamy's not" he said and she shook her head. "But he's mine" she nodded slowly, tears entering her eyes.

"I told Matthew he was premature because he was a month early." She said tears now rolling down her cheek.

"Why tell me now?"

"Because I should have told you a long time ago" She said as she covered her eyes with her hands. He pulled her hands away and wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"It's ok, Bellamy's a good kid, bit of a player like his father" he said pointing at himself. "We have to go public and tell Bellamy the truth and get it over with" he said

"Agreed" She said calming down a bit.

"Now where were we" he smiled cheekily making her smiled, and they kissed some more.

Meanwhile outside...

Bellamy closed the door behind him.

"Hey Clarke, my mom said she's feeling a bit woozy, if she doesn't feel better in bit, do you mind checking up on her with your mad med skills" he asked her.

"Yeah sure" she smiled.

"Hey why don't we go skiing today" Octavia beamed.

"Sure sounds great" Bellamy said.

"I'm in" Jasper agreed.

"I'll just watch" Clarke said and they all turned and started at her.

"What?" Clarke said

"Come princess don't be such a buzz kill" Bellamy said.

"I can't ski ok" she said shamefully

"But Clarke all those times you been here and you don't know how to ski?" Octavia asked.

"Every time you mention skiing I always have an excuse so I can't go" she admitted.

"Oh yeah, like when we were 15 you said you had a cold. So you lied to me" Octavia said feeling hurt.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just don't like skiing." Clarke said.

"Hold up, no friend of mine comes to my house well my mother's house for Christmas and doesn't want to ski. I'll teach you myself."

"Yeah come on Clarke Bellamy's a great teacher, he taught me and I'm me" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah and he taught me. He's a natural. Come on Clarke please" Octavia begged

"Fine ok but after one more round of this snow ball fight. I mean we are beating the boys 5-3 we should give them a chance" she said.

"Ok deal, but the teams are swapping members. It's me and Octavia VS you and Jasper."

"Deal" and they shook on it.

Half an hour later Bellamy open the door with Octavia on his back both chanting 'we are the winners' while Clarke and Jasper trail behind hoping they would shut up. Bellamy put Octavia down and walked down the hallway to his moms rooms.

"Mom? Mom, were going skiing" he said.

In the bedroom...

"Crap the door just opened" Aurora said.

"Are... are they singing?" the man asked.

"Yep they must have won something."

"Mom? Mom, were going skiing" she heard Bellamy shout as he got closer.

"We should get dressed; they'll be expecting you at the ski lodge." She whispered.

"Do you need Clarke to check on you before we go?" Bellamy said behind the door.

"Um no dear I'll be out in a sec just getting changed." She said as they scrambled for their clothes.

"Ok as long as you're good" he said and his footsteps once again became faint.

Once they were dressed they kissed one last time and he jumped out the window. Aurora calmed her breathing and opened her door. She walked down the hallway to the living room where the kids are.

"Hey mom you alright? You seem out of breath" Octavia asked.

"Um yeah, old age you see" She chuckled.

"We won the snow ball fight mom" Bellamy said proudly.

"Well done sweetie" Aurora said.

"Blake's rule!" Octavia said. Every time Bellamy and Octavia come here they always feel like children again and they love it. It's the one place they don't have to worry about jobs or money, it's just home.

"Right I'll grab my keys." Bellamy said.

"Were taking the car? But it's like five minutes from here" Clarke said curiously.

"Yeah by car. It's easier and shorter distance by car." He said as he disappeared down the hallway.

"What about equipment?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Oh my uncle owns the place and he lets us ski and use equipment for free." Octavia said proudly.

"Oh cool" Clarke said. She felt her back pocket for her phone and realized she turned it off and left it on charge all night. "Damn my phone, I was meant to call my mother yesterday"

"Ooo somebody's in trouble" Jasper joked.

"Probably" she said sadly and ran down the hallway to her room to get it. She got two steps away from her door before she crashed into something. She looked up from the floor and saw Bellamy.

"God I'm sorry Bellamy" she apologised.

"It's ok" he said offering her a hand to help her up. Once she was up they didn't let go of each other's hand.

"I didn't see you there" she laughed.

"How could you not see all of this" he said pointing to himself with his free hand.

"Pretty easily" she said and he laughed.

"Got my keys, so we can go now"

"Ok let me Grab my phone, but you need to let go before I can do that" she smiled.

"Oh right sorry" he said embarrassed as his cheeks burned up before walking away. Clarke smiled to herself as she got her phone. Once she grabbed it she walked back to the living room.

"Ok I'm ready" she said.

"Great let's go" Bellamy said.

"Shot gun" Jasper said making everyone laugh.

"You kids have fun" Aurora said closing the door behind her. They walked to the car and got in. Once they were buckled in Bellamy began to drive off. Clarke turned on her phone and she saw 50 missed calls from her mother, 30 missed calls from Thelonious and 15 missed calls from Wells.

"Well I'm screwed" Clarke said.

"How many missed calls?" Octavia asked

"In total 95 but 50 of them are from my mother" she signed and pressed dial for her mother preparing herself for rage.

_"__CLARKE GRIFFIN! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK AOUT YOU. YOU DID NOT CALL ME WHEN YOU ARRIVED, I HAD TO GET THELONIOUS TO CALL AURUORA TO MAKE SURE YOU DID GET THERE SAFE."_

"Mom. Mom calm down. I'm ok; you know I'll always be ok."

"_You should have called me_" she said more calmly.

"I know, I know but my phone died" she lied.

"_Ok, ok. I'm sorry I shouldn't have lashed out like that_" Abby said.

"It's ok" Clarke said.

"_But that doesn't change the fact that when you get home we will have a talk about..."_

"MOM" Clarke interrupted her. "I'm not a little kid any more I'm twenty years old I don't need talks, I'm all grown up I can take care of myself."

"_Yes you're twenty years old but you are still irresponsible_"

"Mom I don't need this right now" Clarke said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"_Clarke don't you dare hang_-"and she ended the call. She sighed and fell back into her seat.

"That bad huh? You ok?" Octavia asked

"Yeah, let's go skiing" she replied.

5 minutes later they arrived at the ski lodge. They got out the car and walked into the lobby.

"Bellamy, Octavia" a man shouted their names.

"Uncle Marcus" Bellamy and Octavia said at the same time running up to hug him.

"My you guys get bigger every time I see you." He chuckled

"Well we are gown up" Octavia smiled. "You smell nice, is lavender? Kinda smells like that perfume we got mom last year." She said suspiciously. He coughed awkwardly and spoke.

"So who's your friends?"

"Uncle Marcus you remember Jasper?" Bellamy said.

"Yes of course, Mr Jordan the trouble maker. Still casing trouble?"

"I'm afraid so sir" he smiled

"That's what I'm afraid of" he chuckled and patted him on the back. "And Clarke I've not seen you in ages" he said and gave her a hug.

"You didn't tell me your uncle is Marcus Kane, he's my god father. He used to date my mom before my dad did."

"Oh small world" Bellamy said.

"Well you guys aren't here to just stand around, let's get you suited up" he said and lead them to the change rooms.

Once they were dress in ski gear they headed out to the slopes.

"Alright you guys go ahead to the big ski hill, I'll teach Clarke a few basics on the little hill" Bellamy said

"Ok" Jasper said

"In a bit guys" Octavia smiled

On the little ski slope Bellamy was teaching Clarke some basic things about skiing.

"The main thing is balance, don't lose it and you'll be fine. Also always look forward, watch your surroundings, it's kind of like driving but you're not on wheels your using your skis. Watch me and see if you will give it ago" he said and he skied perfectly down the hill. "Now you try" he shouted up the slope to her.

"Ok" she said and she slowly started skiing down the hill. She was doing it, she was skiing.

"I'm doing it" she shouted to Bellamy.

"Yeah good job" he smiled. She probably just jinxed herself. As she neared the bottom she lost her balance. She started to fall. But luckily before she hit the bottom Bellamy caught her in a dip.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, err thanks." She smiled.

"No problem. Ready for another go?"

"Yeah, let's go" she said and they went to the ski lift.

Up on the big slope Jasper and Octavia watched as Clarke fell into Bellamy's arms.

"They so like each other" Octavia said happily.

"It seems everybody notices but them." Jasper commented.

"Hmm maybe we should help them realise that they like each other." She said menacingly.

"Octavia we are not meddling. They will come around... eventually." He said.

"Pfft you never let me have any fun."She frowned and Jasper raised his eyebrow at her. "But I can't wait for eventually Jasper, I want Nieces and Nephews." She said

"Fine but only this once I will help you meddle If we mess it up I blame you." He said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Yay this will be fun" she said as she hugged Jasper much to his delight.

Back on the small slope Clarke was sick of just going down this tiny slope a million times.

"Take me up to the big slope." She asked, well it was more like a command.

"What no Clarke, you're not ready. You could get hurt" he said

"Take me to the mountain Bellamy" She said again more sternly. "I learn thing pretty fast, I'll be ok"

"Fine but don't blame if you get killed." He said.

"It's ok I'll just come back and haunt you" she joked.

"Aww am I that special to you princess" he said putting his hand on his heart.

"Yeah of course you are, you're the apple of my eye" she said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Alright let's go up the mountain" he said and the headed toward the ski lift. Once they reached the top Clarke looked at the view.

"It's beautiful up here" she said mesmerised.

"Yeah it is, I spent many days when I was younger looking out at the view here." He said looking at Clarke as she looks at the view. He hears a familiar voice behind him and turns around.

"Harper?" he questioned as he shouted her over.

"Bellamy?" she questioned as well, as she approached them. "Long time no see" she said hugging him.

"Yeah it's been a while."

"Usually I see you on the little slope teaching your dates how to ski. Speaking of dates who's this?" she asked curiously as her eyes drifted to Clarke.

"Oh this is Clarke, Octavia friend, I also taught her how to ski" he said

"Oh she's the one Octavia said was... you know what never mind. Maybe I'll see you later Bellamy?" she smiled flirtatiously

"Yeah maybe" he flirted back.

Was this jealousy Clarke was feeling? No it couldn't be. Could it? She can't be jealous for no reason. But who was she kidding she knew the reason she was jealous; she was just oblivious to it.

Once she left Clarke raised her eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"What? I'm a dude" he said innocently.

"Yeah well, this dude is supposed to be teaching me how to ski and not flirting." She said sounding a little more jealous than she thought.

"Jealous princess" he smirked

"Pfft as if I would be jealous of you. Race you to the bottom" she said and skied away.

"You're on" he yelled behind her and skied faster to catch up. Racing down the hill was such fun. She could just feel the adrenaline rush. As they neared the bottom they were neck and neck.

"Jealous you're going to be beaten by a girl" she said.

"As if you're going to win. In your dreams Griffin" he said

"No in your reality Blake" she replied.

"Clarke wait look forward, always look forward. Look out!" he yelled but it was too late she went flying off the rock that was like a ramp and flew in the air. Bellamy skied faster to try and catch her but he lost her after the trees. Before she hit the ground she was caught by a strong pair arms. He took of his mask. And she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" the stranger asked.

"I am now" she said making him laugh. Bellamy came round the corner to find she was in some other guy's arms. He looked at the guys face as he put her down.

"Miller?" he whispered to himself. _Never mind that is Clarke ok._ "Clarke thank god you're ok" he said as he skied up to her and hugged her.

"Bellamy? Is that you? I've not seen you in ages" Miller said.

"I know it's been a while" He said and they bro hugged.

"Thanks for saving Clarke I was worried about her" he said with a panicked tone. Miller's not heard that tone since Octavia fell while skiing a few years back.

"No problem. It's always my pleasure to save a pretty woman when they fall for you" he chuckled causing Clarke to giggle and Bellamy to glare.

"So are you two an item?" Miller asked them.

"What no no no no no no." They both said.

"Me and her Pfft"

"Me and him Pfft"

"Oh ok, so if you two aren't a couple, how would you like to come to dinner with me tonight say 8ish?" he said facing Clarke. She glanced over at Bellamy and he wasn't doing anything. He wasn't showing any emotion just nothing. Nothing! And that's what annoyed her most.

"Yeah sure love too. I'll meet you here at 8" she said.

"Great, I'll catch you later" he smiled and started to walk away.

"Well hopefully I won't fall again so you won't have to" she yelled after him and she heard him chuckle.

"Err Clarke. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What you can flirt and I can't?"

"That is my best friend you're going out with tonight" he exclaimed.

"I thought Jasper was your best friend."

"I can have more than one best friend, but you still can go out with him"

"And why not?"

"Because he's a womaniser Clarke"

"Oh listen to yourself Bellamy, you're a womaniser. You're such a hypocrite." She said, she could feel herself getting angry.

"But" he started

"No buts Bellamy" she said angrily.

"Ok how come you can go out with a guy and I don't get to flirt"

"I never said you couldn't flirt"

"Yeah you did on the top of the god damn mountain" he was yelling now, but tried to keep his voice down trying not to make a scene.

"Ugh you're so infuriating" she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Me? You're the one going out with my best friend." He complained.

"What is your problem Bellamy?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm old enough to look after myself, you are not my brother."

"I know but I feel like I need to look out for you"

"God you sound like my mother. Get this through you're brain Bellamy I don't need you watching out for me, I can handle things myself" and with that she ski stormed away.

Bellamy watched as she left. Part of him felt like crying. Why didn't he speak up? He's such a fool. _Wait what am I thinking?_ He's not jealous, or is he? Nah. _Yeah._

Octavia and Jasper skied round the corner.

"What was that about?" Octavia asked.

"Clarke and I had an argument" he sulked.

"About what?" Jasper asked.

"Clarke going out with Miller tonight" he sighed.

"What! Aww dude I'm sorry" Jasper said and patted him on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't be, I mean what do I care if she goes out with him." he said looking down.

"Jealous much?" Octavia smirked.

"What no" he said a little too quickly.

"Well why else would you be arguing about it with her" Octavia asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Because..." he started but couldn't think of anything.

"Because you are jealous" she smirked again.

"Shut up O you don't know what you're talking about" he said and started to ski away.

"You can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself Bellamy." She called after him before he disappeared.

"Yeah he's totally hooked" she smiled.

"Like a dog with a bone. What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"We need to meddle" she smiled evilly.

"Oh we could make sure her date goes horribly wrong." Jasper said.

"Or we can make the date go so well that Bellamy has no choice but to man up and tell her how he feels." She said rubbing her hands together evilly.

"I guess we have a plan then" he said.

"Yep, let's get prepared for tonight" she said and they skied away.

**Ooo thinks are getting heated and complicated. What will happen next? Hope you guys enjoy XD And again sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I want to thank you guys so much, I have over a 100 follows this is well more than I expected when I wrote this and thanks for the favourites and comments too. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Bellamy stormed inside the ski lodge. He took off his ski gear, put on his shoes and stormed into the lobby in a huff.

"Trouble son?" A familiar voice called behind him. Bellamy turned around and saw Marcus, his expression softened a bit but he was still pretty mad.

"Son?" Bellamy said confused. He's never called him that before.

"Just a-an expression" he smiled innocently. Bellamy nodded slightly confused and started to walk toward the door.

"You didn't answer my question Bellamy. What's got you all worked up?" he asked concerned. Bellamy stopped once again sighed and turned around and began to talk as he walked back up to his uncle.

"Well first of Clarke and technically you didn't ask me a question at first you just said 'trouble' in a questioning tone to make it seem like it's a question even though it's a word and then you said 'son' which was weird and-"

"Bellamy, you're rambling. Clarke must have done something really wrong." Marcus says with both amusement and concern. Even Marcus knew that Bellamy liked Clarke, a father knows his son but he knew mostly because of the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him, he and Abby used to do that and then she had only eyes for Jake and now Thelonious. But Marcus didn't care about that now he has Aurora to look at in that way and she has him.

"Well yes but no" Bellamy said it so fast even he had to think about if he said it right. Marcus gestured with his hand for him to continue speaking.

"Ok um, Clarke agreed to go on a date with Miller tonight" Bellamy said sounding a little more disappointed than he hoped he would

"Ah Miller I've always liked that boy. Good ski instructor here too. He's a good choice for Clarke, so what's the problem?" Marcus teased. He already knew the problem.

"Nothing it's just I don't think Miller is the right guy for Clarke" He said sheepishly.

"But you are?" Marcus said with a slight smile. Bellamy was just like him. Like father like son.

"What no... No Pfft" Bellamy denied but Marcus raised an eyebrow at Bellamy. "Maybe" Bellamy admitted.

"Ah, that's your problem" Marcus said pretending to be surprised.

"Wait what?" Bellamy questioned.

"You're jealous of Miller. You wish it was you on that date with Clarke and not him" Marcus said with a proud smile.

"Pfft No, pfft as if I would think of Clarke that way." Bellamy said stuttering a bit.

"Don't lie to me Bellamy, its worse than lying to yourself." Marcus said.

"How is it worse?"

"You'll see soon enough" Marcus sighed. He wants to know what Bellamy would think if he knew, what would he say? What would he do? Ugh the unknown was killing him. He had to play it safe, he had to gradually work his way to being the fatherly figure rather than the cool uncle and all he had was three days and Christmas was when all hell was going to break loose.

"Ok then... See you around Uncle Marcus." Bellamy said and turned to walk to the door. He got as far as the door before he was called again.

"Oh and Bellamy... Just tell her" Marcus said. Bellamy nodded slowly and walked out the door.

"Weird" Bellamy whispered to himself. He hi uncle has never called him son before. He has given him advice and fatherly talks before because Bellamy dad walked out on him and his mother after she had Octavia. He decided to leave the thought; his mind wasn't in the right mental state to think about that, Clarke was the main focus. _No Bellamy forget it and move on_. He thought, but he knew it was more difficult than that. He walked to his car and saw Jasper and Octavia standing beside it. _What? _He thought to himself.

"How did you guys get here so fast? I ditched you like five minutes ago" Bellamy asked. _Today was full of confusion._ He thought.

"Actually it was ten minutes ago and we snuck past you while you were talking to Uncle Marcus." Octavia said slightly annoyed.

"Have you seen Clarke?" Bellamy asked. "She better come quickly if she wants a lift" He stated.

"Nope sorry man" Jasper said.

Bellamy unlocked the car and they all got in.

"Looks like you got a ticket" Jasper said pointing at the piece of paper behind the window wipers.

"How on earth-"Bellamy started and got out the car and got the ticket off the window wipers. Octavia and Jasper swore they heard him mumble something about it being Clarkes fault. He got back in the car handed jasper the piece of paper while he put his seat belt on and he started the car and drove away.

"How much?" Bellamy asked with a slight snarl. Jasper started reading it and this wasn't a ticket.

"It's not a ticket, it's a note from Clarke" Japer said with enthusiasm. Bellamy froze. _Oh god she hasn't left has she_.

"What does it say?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"It says, 'O, Jas and Bellamy. Got a lift home with Miller so don't worry about me'" Jasper said and realized how Bellamy must feel right now. Bellamy grabbed the note with one hand still keeping the other on the wheel, and opened the window and threw it out. Silence was thick in the air. It was suffocating. Jasper turned to look at Octavia and she shrugged. She took out her phone and started typing. A second later Jaspers phone buzzed.

"_We have to work fast; I've seen Bellamy like this before and he will end up doing something he regrets" _

_"__A little bit of a push and he should tell her... right?" _Jasper sent.

_"__Yeah I hope so" _she replied.

"Look I know you guys are texting each other, whatever you have to say you can say it to my face" Bellamy said.

"_Touchy touchy" _Octavia sent Jasper, causing him to laugh. He suddenly stopped when Bellamy glared at him. The last five minutes was sat in silence. Painful silence.

Once they were back Bellamy jumped out the car and headed straight for the door.

"Hi hun how was it?" Aurora asked Bellamy as he entered but suddenly felt like a ghost when he ignored her and went straight to his room. Octavia and Jasper walked in a minute later. So she got up from the sofa to greet the other two.

"How was it?" she asked

"It was fun, not so much for Bellamy though." Octavia said

"Yeah I was going to ask you about that" she said.

"Is Clarke around?" Octavia whispered.

"No she's in your room getting ready for something." Aurora said.

"Ok good" Octavia said speaking normally. "She's getting ready to go out on a date with Miller" Octavia said

"What Miller?! He's a good kid but so not right for Clarke. Aww my poor Bellamy" Aurora said sadly.

"I know right, but mom we've got it covered" Octavia said and winked.

"Octavia Blake don't you dare go meddle in your brothers love life, everything will work out for the better. I believe Bellamy and Clarke will make the right decisions" Aurora said crossly.

"Yeah I guess" Octavia said sadly.

"Ok you go help Clarke get ready and Jasper, be a dear and sort out Bellamy" Aurora said.

"Yes mom" Octavia sighed.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Jasper said and saluted making Aurora laugh.

They walked down the hallway and got outside the doors to the room.

"You're still gonna meddle aren't you?" Jasper said and sighed at her smile.

"Yeah" she said happily.

"Aww man Octavia; But your mother said-"

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her, besides she wants us to do this, she gave me that look" Octavia said.

"Fine but if we get in trouble I blame you" Jasper agreed.

"You always do. Now come on let's see to these two love birds. Meet out here in an hour?"

"Yeah"

And with that they went into the rooms.

In Octavia's room Clarke was getting ready when the door opened.

"Oh Clarke you're not wearing that?" Octavia said

"What's wrong with this?" Clarke said looking down at her jeans and blouse.

"Miller is taking you to that fancy restaurant in the ski lodge; you need to wear something elegant that will not only make people turn their heads but will also get Bellamy's attention too." Octavia smiled.

"And why would I want his attention?" Clarke said.

"Oh please Clarke I know you" she laughed.

"Clearly you don't" Clarke chuckled.

"Say what you will, I won't believe you" Octavia said and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fine don't. What do you think I should wear then?" Clarke asked.

"I have just the thing" Octavia smiled evilly. _Bellamy's face will be priceless. _She thought.

Meanwhile in Bellamy's room...

Jasper walked in and found Bellamy talking on his phone. Jasper sat down on his bed and mouthed to Bellamy 'Who's on the phone?'

Bellamy put his index finger up to tell him one second.

"Ok see you later Harper." Bellamy finished and hung up the phone.

"Did you just say Harper?" Jasper questioned curiously.

"Yeah?" Bellamy answered

"Not good, not good" Jasper whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Bellamy asked

"Um... Good, good" He covered. "Err how come you're seeing Harper later?" He asked.

"Because I told her I would" Bellamy said.

"Why would you do that?" Jasper said, raising his voice a little in frustration.

"Woah dude calm down it's just a date, besides she hot and good company" Bellamy said at ease.

"Oh my god dude, did you just say that, you're only doing this to get back at Clarke for going out with Miller" Jasper argued.

"No I am not. I happen to like Harper very much" Bellamy said defending himself. _He's so doing this to get back at her._ Jasper thought.

"Dude a couple of years ago when you when you dated her you told me she was not the kind of girl you wanted to be with" Jasper prosecuted.

"Yeah well... Were just hanging out, going on one date. Nothing serious" Bellamy said

"Does she know that?" Jasper asked

"Yeah... I think" Bellamy shrugged.

"Dude you're unbelievable" Jasper said and shook his head.

"Why are you getting so worked up over nothing" Bellamy snarled.

"It doesn't matter forget it" Jasper said and calmed down. _Oh god we're like an old married couple_ _and the worst part is I'm the female in the relationship. _Jasper thought. Bellamy stared at Jasper, and suddenly his expression softened.

"Aww dude don't tell me you like Harper and you're just jealous that I'm-"Bellamy started but Jasper interrupted.

"What? Let me stop you right there. Err No!" Jasper said.

"I was just asking because you're acting weird when I bring up Harper" Bellamy said.

"No Bellamy just no" Jasper said.

"Then what's your problem?" Bellamy said

"No Bellamy I think it's the other way around. What's your problem?" Jasper said disappointedly and walked out the door.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Bellamy growled.

"Because you have one" Jasper shouted through the door.

Jasper shook his head and knocked on Octavia's door. Never has he argued with Bellamy like that. Well at least not without telling him the truth. _But how could he do that to Clarke_. Ugh he was getting too much into this. Octavia opened the door slightly and looked out.

"Oh it's you" she said surprised.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Jasper asked.

"I would have thought Bellamy would have come over to apologise" She whispered.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about" He whispered back.

"Be right back Clarke, you keep moisturising" Octavia said as she stepped out the door.

"What's up with him now?" she asked in a hushed tone. It seems people can hear through the walls.

"Bellamy's going out with Harper tonight" Jasper sighed

"What!" Octavia yelled but realised how loud she was and decided to whisper again. "What! It can't be" she whispered

"Well believe it because it's happening, we even argued over it to a point where he even though I was jealous" Jasper whispered back sounding annoyed.

"This can't be happening, Bellamy was meant to walk in on the date and see how good it's going, so he would get jealous and confesses his love for her" She whispered dramatically.

"You have a vivid imagination, how were we going to get Bellamy up there anyway?" Jasper whispered curiously.

"I was going to make up some ski related accident and then he would come and he would have to get Clarke because she would know what to do" Octavia whispered disappointedly.

"But it could still work; I'm mean he loves you and would do anything for you, even blow off a date. Do you not remember when he was 18 and had a date with that smoking hot chick and he blew her off for you and you only scraped your knee after falling off your bike" Jasper whispered. He was proud of himself for remembering that.

"Jasper! You're a genius when you want to be" She said hugging him. Jasper loved her hugs.

"We have to work fast though because a lot can happen within one date" Jasper said.

"Yeah I know but not with Harper" she giggled and opened the door to her room

"Why what's wrong with Harper?" Jasper asked curiously and she just laughed and closed the door.

_Girls. _He thought and shook his head.

At quarter to eight Bellamy finally came out of his room. He walked into the living room and saw his mom watching TV. She turned around and looked at him.

"Well don't we look good tonight?" Aurora said complimenting Bellamy. He was wearing dark jeans with a white shirt and a black blazer.

"Why do we look good?" she asked.

"I'm going on a date" He said happily.

"Ooo with whom may I ask?" she asked. _Please say Clarke_. She thought.

"Harper" He said.

"Harper? You're not serious, don't you remember last time?" Aurora said.

"Well-"Bellamy started but was interrupted by Octavia and Jasper walking in they were whispering to each other.

"How does Clarke look?" Jasper whispered to Octavia.

"You'll see" she whispered back. Jasper stood over by Bellamy they looked at each other apologetically and it went from there.

"Look I'm sorry dude" Bellamy said

"Me too. Bro's?" he replied.

"Yeah" Bellamy smiled and they bro hugged.

"Boys" Octavia said out loud earning a glare from Bellamy and Jasper.

Bellamy and Jasper continued to talk. Jasper made sure Bellamy was facing toward the kitchen and not the hallway. Clarke came out from the hallway and Jaspers jaw dropped. Bellamy was confused so he turned round had a glance at Clarke and turned back. But then he slowly turned back round when he processed what he just saw. Bellamy froze; he couldn't take his eyes off her. Not many girls can make him do a double take; in fact no girl, has till now. _She's beautiful, _he thought. She had make-up on but not a lot so she still looked natural. She wore a long black neck tie dress that complimented her shape. It had a split on he left leg showing it off, it showed a bit of cleavage which of course Bellamy liked. The back of the dress showed off her back as the split ran down to lower back. Boy was Bellamy hooked. He like the normal Clarke look but this... This just got his attention; in more places than one. Bellamy had to mentally slap himself to get out this daze. Once he did he ran into the kitchen.

Octavia observed how her brother stared at Clarke. She smiled to herself in success. She watched as Bellamy came out the daze and ran to the kitchen.

"Well Jasper, step one complete" she said quietly as she approached him.

"What?" Clarke said confused.

"Erm nothing. Did I mention you look good" Octavia said trying to cover.

In the kitchen Bellamy searched all the cupboards. _Where was it?_ He thought.

"Ah ha" he said when he looked in the bottom right cupboard.

"Jack Daniels my old friend" he said as he took it out the cupboard. He took a large swig of it. _Crap I'm driving _he thought. He went into the left hand cupboard and took out a whisky flask. He filled it to the top and put it in his inside blazer pocket. He walked out into the living room he covered his eyes as he walked in.

"Hey Bellamy can I borrow your car to go up to the ski lodge" Clarke asked. _Damn it_. He had to look at her now.

"Ummm No" he said. He can't stop looking again.

"Why?" She asked.

"Erm...I'm going out with Harper, so I better go bye" he said and covered his eyes as he headed toward the door.

"You're going out with Harper?"

"Yeah" he said, still facing the door.

"Oh" She said.

"Oh?" he said and looked at her again. _Damn. _

"Oh as in Oh my god good for you" she lied.

"Oh ok. See you guys later." He said and walked out the door. Clarke just stared at the spot he was just in.

"I just text Miller, He'll pick you up."Octavia said and Clarke nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me he was going out with Harper?" Clarke said looking at Jasper and Octavia. They glanced at each other.

"We only just found out" they said at the same time. Of course they were lying but Clarke didn't know that but she had her suspicions. 10 minutes later Miller showed up. Aurora answered the door.

"Miller my dear, come in" she said.

"Thanks Mrs B"

"Please Miller call me Aurora, were past that the formal address." She smiled.

"Hey how come I still have to call you Mrs B" Jasper said.

"I never said you did" Aurora said making Jasper confused which turned into shame after he realised she didn't. Miller looked at Clarke and he thought she looked beautiful.

"You look amazing" he said.

"You're not so bad yourself" Clarke said back complimenting his suit.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yeah, let's go" she said and he held the door open for her. "I'll see you guys later" she said and went out the door followed by Miller.

Once she was gone Octavia and Jasper high fived.

"Did you see the way Bellamy looked at her before" he said

"Did you see the way you looked at her" Octavia laughed.

"I'm a dude that checks out girls, sue me" He laughed.

"But still, he's totally into her" she said happily.

"And she's well into him, did you see the upset look on her face when he said he was going out with Harper" he beamed.

"Wow this is Kinda like the taming of the shrew by Shakespeare. Instead of Katness the female needing to be tamed its Bellamy the over grown CIA man child who needs to be tamed" she laughed.

"Ah young love" Aurora said. Octavia looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yikes. We better get ready" she said to Jasper.

"Ready for what?" Aurora asked with a raised brow.

"We're um... going...Um on a date... Yeah a date that's it." Octavia lied.

"Don't lie to the mother that gave birth to you" Aurora said.

"Ok, ok let's just say Bellamy not the only secret agent around here" she said.

"Espionage" Jasper whispered while wiggling his finger. And they started to walk toward the hallway.

"You two don't go messing things up for them" she said to them.

"We won't" Octavia said.

"One last thing..." Aurora said and they stopped and turned around. "Keep me posted" she smiled and walked to the kitchen. Jasper and Octavia smiled and went to go get changed. Operation get Clarke and Bellamy together was a go.

**Well that was the next chapter. Here a little teaser for the next one.**

**_"_****_Octavia cancel your plan for Bellamy and Clarke. The Jack Daniels bottle is half empty"_**

**_"_****_Bellamy's drunk! This will not go well."_**

**_"_****_Bellamy's drunk!"_**

**_"_****_Yeah Jasper and we all know what happened last time"_**

**Well hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. And if I don't update within the next week I want to say Merry Christmas guys have a good one XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's chapter 6 for you. I just want to thank you guys again for the follows comments and favourites.**

Once he picked up Harper they drove to the local cinema; got tickets to the new chick flick, much to Bellamy's dismay; got popcorn and sat down in their seats. Bellamy realized he couldn't get Clarke out of his head. They way she looked tonight was; _no Bellamy no, she's with Miller now._ He thought. Bellamy took out the flask of Jack Daniels. He declared that every time he thought of Clarke from now until their dates were over he will drink to forget. Little did he know he would regret this decision much later.

Clarke and Miller arrived at the lodge and went to the fancy restaurant named _Belle. _They walked up to the booking table.

"Miller" the waitress greeted him.

"Hey Monroe, would it be possible to seat me and this fine young lady on a table for two please." He said elegantly.

"Ooo talking posh are we, you must be special" she joked. "If you two would follow me" she said and led them to a booth. "Is this alright?" she asked

"Yes thank you Monroe" Miller said and he and Clarke sat down on opposite sides of the booth.

"Can I get you guys any drinks while I'm here?" Monroe asked.

"Umm I'll have a coke please Monroe, can't drink and drive." He chuckled. "Clarke?"

"I'll have a coke too please" she said.

"None sense, what alcoholic beverage do you like?" Miller asked.

"Miller I couldn't it's too expensive" she argued.

"Clarke I'm paying. Besides you're worth it" he smiled at her.

"Aww" Monroe said.

"I'll have a glass of wine then please Monroe" she smiled.

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks" Monroe said and left.

"You know the English translation of Belle means-"Miller started.

"Beautiful" Clarke answered for him.

"That what you are" he said charmingly.

"Thanks" Clarke smiled at him.

"So besides falling for me, what do you do?" Miller asked her.

"I'm training to be a doctor. I just got into med school and I start on the 10th January" she said.

"Nice. Sounds like you have it all planned out. How did you get into medicine?" he asked.

"My mother. Originally I wanted to be an artist but she insisted I would have a better career being a doctor like her. So I told her I would go to med school if I could have Art College on the side. She agreed but she still doesn't accept the whole art thing" she explained.

"Sounds rough. But you're a grown woman, surely she can't control you now" he said.

"You'd be surprised. So what about you? What do you do?" she asked.

"Oh I try to come he as much as I can during the Christmas breaks, as I have a holiday job here teaching people how to ski. And I'm glad I decided to come back this year." He said charmingly.

"So what do you do the rest of the year?" She asked.

"I work in the CIA continuing my dad's job. It's actually how I became friends with Bellamy; we work in the same building. My dad introduced us as he knew Bellamy's mother and was friends with his father before you know" he said.

"Yeah. I thought you're name sounded familiar as I'm sure Bellamy has mentioned you before when he talks about work"

"Here are your drinks" Monroe said as she gave them their drinks and within a second she left again.

"Speaking of Bellamy is he cool with the fact I asked you out" he asked concerned.

"Yeah" she said.

"Ok, it's just I heard you two had an argument" he said

"No, well yeah it's just he gets over protective" she said.

"Ok because if there was something going on between you two I wouldn't want to intrude. Bellamy's my best friend, I couldn't do that to him" he said. It was true Miller was loyal to Bellamy and wouldn't want to do anything to ruin their friendship. Bellamy also had Millers back when it was the other way round so he owes it to him.

"That's very sweet of you" Clarke said and put her hand on top if his. He smiled and held her hand.

...

"Come on were late"

"Ok ok. How do I look?"

"You look great Jasper, now come on; we lost them at the entrance"

They hurried up to the booking table where Monroe was. They tried to keep low and out of sight.

"Hey Monroe did you get us the table?" Octavia whispered.

"You don't have to whisper Clarke isn't here" Jasper said and Octavia ignored him.

"Yeah I booked the table. Do you think this will work? Miller is a good guy" Monroe asked.

"Yeah almost certain it will work" Octavia said almost confidently.

"Almost? So there's a bit of doubt?" Monroe said.

"Only a little bit" Octavia said using her finger and thumb to emphasise the tiny part.

"If you say so. I'll take you guys to your table" Monroe said and led them to their table. Monroe led them to a booth that was across the room from Clarke and Miller. It gave them the upper hand for spying on their date.

"Drinks? Monroe asked.

"A bottle of champagne please Monroe" Octavia said and Monroe went to get the bottle.

"Why did you get alcohol? We are on a mission" Jasper said.

"Yeah but we might as well prepare for our Victory" she said and he slowly agreed. Octavia took a speaker out of her bag.

"Why have you got a speaker?" Jasper asked confused.

"When I was helping Clarke get ready I put one of your mini microphone thingies on her so we can hear their conversations" Octavia said proudly.

"Octavia Blake you amaze me sometimes" Jasper laughed in amazement.

"Sometimes? It should be all the time" she chuckled.

...

Back in the cinema Bellamy was feeling very merry. His flask was almost empty and he was nowhere near in the right mental state to concentrate on the film, it just sounded like blah blah blah to him. Speaking of blah blah; Bellamy realised why he didn't like Harper, she just wouldn't shut up. They already had 4 complaints and they were only half way through the movie, or nearly at the end or at the beginning; Bellamy didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was she kept talking so she sounded like blah. From the look of the film Bellamy guessed it was about a girl and a boy who like each other but are too afraid to admit that they do because they don't want to ruin the friendship and then go to great lengths to hide their feelings. Sounds familiar. Bellamy sat there supping the remains of his whisky in the cinema while Harper waffled on.

...

'_So then she fell to her knees and got a face full of cake' _Miller said and Clarke burst out laughing.

'_Who knew revenge was so sweet' _Clarke said and they laughed even more.

"Sounds like they're having a good time" Octavia said as she and Jasper listened to their conversation with speaker.

"Yeah this is good. I'll phone Bellamy now and get him over here" he said and took out his phone and dialled Bellamy's number.

"Bellamy come quick, Octavia had a skiing accident I need you to get Clarke and come and help your sister" Jasper yelled down the phone.

"Ok hurry" he finished and hung up. "He's on his way"

"Good" Octavia said happily. Octavia's phone suddenly rung. It was her mother.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Octavia you can't go through with your plan. The Jack Daniel's bottle is half empty and only Bellamy drinks it"_

_"_Bellamy's Drunk?" Octavia exclaimed.

"Bellamy's drunk?" Jasper repeated behind her. "Oh god you know what happened last time" he panicked.

"Yeah I know. Quick phone him back. Alright moms were on it, I'll keep you informed. She said and hung up.

"He's not answering" Jasper said sadly.

"Crap"

...

Bellamy was really regretting his decision about going out with Harper. Jasper was right; he was just doing this to get back at Clarke. His phone started buzzing in his pocket.

"Hello" he whispered.

"_Bellamy come quick, Octavia had a skiing accident I need you to get Clarke and come and help your sister"_ Jasper yelled

"Oh my god, I'm on my way" he slurred.

"_Ok hurry"_

"Bellamy what's wrong?" Harper asked.

"Octavia" he said and stood up to leave.

"Why is it every time I go out with you, your sister always calls. That bitch never liked me" Harper cursed from behind Bellamy.

"Excuse me, that bitch is my sister and I may be drunk right now but I know how spot a bad egg and you Harper are a bad egg. Nobody calls my sister a bitch and gets away with it" he said angrily.

"Bellamy..."

"No Harper we're done here" he said and started to walk away.

"At least let me drive you because you're drunk" she tried to sympathise

"Fine but only because I'm drunk" he slurred. They walked out of the cinema leaving a bunch of peeved of people behind.

Once they were in the car Bellamy decided he would go home and walk up saves the points on his license, plus he doesn't trust Harper. Once they arrived at the house they got out the car and Harper gave Bellamy his keys and she walked away. Bellamy then started to stumble up to the ski lodge.

...

"Whatever happens when Bellamy gets here can't be good" Jasper said.

"It should be fine" Octavia hoped.

"I hope you're right"

"So do I"

...

Clarke looked to her left and saw two familiar faces across the room. _Those liars. _Clarke thought. How could they spy on her date. _I be Bellamy put them up to this._

"Excuse me Miller but it seems I have some spies to deal with" and she doubled glanced her eyes over to her left and he looked left and saw them.

"Oh ok. Do you want me to help?" he asked.

"No, just pretend I'm going to the rest room" she said and left as Miller watched her leave.

...

"Wait where did she go?" Jasper said.

"I have no idea quick turn the speaker on again" Octavia said and jasper went to turn the speaker on but stopped when a figure loomed over them. They turned to look at the figure.

"Clarke, what a coincidence" Jasper lied.

"H-hey buddy" Octavia said awkwardly.

"You know you're bad spies when your target knows you're spying on them.

"What no we're not spying" Jasper lied again.

"Yeah we're um on a date" Octavia lied.

"Sure you are. What's the speaker for?" she said.

"Oh that it's nothing" they lied.

"Where's the mic?" she asked bluntly.

"What mic?" jasper said and she glared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Jasper Jordan" she said sounding peeved.

"Fine it's on the napkin box" he lied.

"Ok good. Did Bellamy put you up to this?" she asked curiously.

"No we actually wanted him to show up.

"Oh ok. I'll get back to my date now" she said and turned to leave.

"Clarke wait-"

"I don't want to hear it O. How could you purposely try to sabotage my date" Clarke said disappointedly.

"We didn't technically sabotage it yet" she said.

"Yet? Ugh I'll talk to you when I get home" and she walked across the room to her table.

"I was going to tell her about drunk Bellamy but she will find out soon enough"

...

Bellamy stumbled inside the lodge. Marcus saw him come him and realised his mental state.

"Bellamy are you alright?" Marcus asked him concerned.

"Uh yeah am good. I need to find Clarke, Octavia was in a bad skiing accident." He slurred.

"No she wasn't, I saw her walk into Belle an hour ago"

"Oh she did, did she? Right I'm going to give that young lady a piece of pie. Hehe" He laughed at himself.

"You mean a piece of your mind" Marcus corrected him. Boy was he wasted.

"That too" Bellamy said and stumbled into the restaurant. Marcus followed him. He had to see this.

"Monroe, where is Octavia?" he asked but got distracted when he saw Clarke laughing and having a good time on her date. He narrowed his eyes so he could focus on them as he walked over.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" he spat.

"Bellamy what are you doing here" Clarke asked. "Wait are you drunk?"

"Yes and I'm here for you" he slurred.

"Bellamy I'm on a date" Clarke hissed through gritted teeth. Bellamy lent over the table and grabbed Clarke's glass of wine and took a large swig.

"Ok enough, Bellamy you're drunk go home"

"Bellamy this is not coo man" Miller said.

"No what's not cool is you're out with my woman" he slurred.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I am not your woman, you wouldn't be saying this if you were sober" Clarke said.

"Yes I would" he frowned.

...

"Oh crap Bellamy's here" Jasper said.

"Oh god" Octavia said looking over to her right. "We should go save him" she said and they got up and rapidly walked over to Bellamy. They grabbed hold of him so he couldn't run.

"Hey big bro" Octavia said.

"Oh yeah" he slurred. "I have a bone to pick with you missy" he said.

'Missy?' Octavia mouthed to Jasper and he shrugged.

"Alright buddy let's get you home" Jasper said.

"No I'm not leaving without her" he demanded.

"Oh my god Bellamy, I'm on a date. Go home" Clarke said trying not to loose it.

"This is your decision?" he asked sadly.

"Yes. Now go."

"Fine. Let's go O" he said angrily. "Hehe go O that rhymes" he chuckled to himself. Octavia and Jasper helped him out the room.

"Sorry about that Miller" she apologised.

"It's ok I know how he gets when he's drunk. He gets really stubborn, but you must be really special to him as it's only his mother or Octavia who can persuade him in this state" he said.

"I didn't know that"

"I should drop you off home and get you back so you can see to him" he said.

"Oh ok"

...

Octavia and Jasper took Bellamy home. As soon as he got in he went straight to the kitchen to get the rest of the Jack Daniels. Aurora came out of her room to see what was going on.

"Bellamy" she said. "Put that bottle down"

"No. Need more alcohol" he said.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Bellamy Blake you but that bottle down right now and go to bed" she yelled.

"I'm not a kid anymore"

"Then don't act like one. Bed now"

"But..."

"NOW!" she yelled. He mumbled something and stumbled to his room.

"You two too" she said turning her attention to Jasper and Octavia.

"Yes Ma'am and they hurried to their rooms.

...

It took Clarke and Miller half an hour to get home as they were too busy talking. It took them ten minutes to just get in the car. When they arrived outside the house, Miller walked Clarke up to the door.

"Thanks for a great night out it was fun" Clarke said.

"No thanks you for agreeing to go. This has been the best dates I've been on. It would be great if I could see you again, but I see Bellamy needs you more" he said disappointedly. "I can't intrude on that" he smile softly and started to walk away. Clarke felt really bad. She really liked Miller and he was a great guy and yeah she wanted to see him again. But Bellamy. Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy. _Screw it. _She thought. He's not asked her out; at least not sober anyway and Miller is willing to do so.

"Wait Miller" she said and ran to him and she kissed him. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other.

"I would love to see you again. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Great. Pick you up at 1?" he said happily.

"Sounds great. Good night Miller"

"Good night Clarke" he said and walked back to his car. She watched as he drove away before going into the house. She closed the door and did the cliché girl thing to do where they lean against the door, happy with their night.

"Ooo a kiss must have been a good date" Bellamy said spat as he appeared out the kitchen scaring the life out of Clarke.

"Crap Bellamy you scared me" she said holding a hand on her heart. "Why aren't you in bed?"

...

Bellamy couldn't sleep. After half an hour of laying there he decided to get up. He needed more alcohol. He got up and walked down the hallway. He heard a car pull up as he entered the living room. He peeked out the window and saw Clarke and Miller at the door. _Yes he's leaving_. He thought. But then he watched as Clarke ran up to him and kissed him. Ugh. Bellamy didn't want to watch that so he went into the kitchen to find his whisky. _If I were my mother where would I hide the whisky_? He thought to himself. _Aha the medicine cabinet. _ He opened the door and found the Jack Daniels bottle. He took it out and took a large swig. He heard the door open and close. He walked into the living room. He was feeling spiteful.

"Ooo a kiss must have been a good date" he spat.

"Crap Bellamy you scared me" she said holding a hand on her heart. "Why aren't you in bed?" she asked him.

"Shouldn't you still be on a date, its only what 10" he said.

"Well I would be if you didn't rudely interrupt us. But Millers a god guy and he cares about you so he took me home to check if you're ok" she said.

"Well I don't need you I'm fine" he said crossing his arms.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm a little but tipsy but I'm good" he smiled sarcastically.

"A little tipsy" she asked. It was a rhetorical question she knew the answer.

" Yah" he said childishly. "Why would you even date him? Is it to get back at me?"

"That's none of your business. FYI I happen to like Miller" she defended.

"Sure you do"

"I do. Now you should get some rest"

"No I can't rest unless your there" he smiled flirtatiously.

"You're only saying this because you're drunk"

"No I'm not Clarke I like you, I mean I really like you. You should be with me not him"

"Bellamy go to bed" she said sternly, she could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"Don't change the subject"

"Bellamy"

"No don't tell me you don't feel it"

"Bellamy don't" she could feel the tears rolling down her face.

"Come on Clarke"

"Bellamy. No.

"Fine I'll make you like me" he said and he kissed her. He felt her relax into the kiss for a second but then she pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"What is your problem Bellamy? I'm going out with Miller again tomorrow and you can't stop me. Good night Bellamy" she said angrily and stormed away.

"Fine I don't need you" He said and supped more of the bottle of whisky.

...

Clarke didn't sleep that night. If she was ever going to kiss Bellamy it was certainly wasn't going to be forced and it certainly wasn't going to be while he was drunk. Although it was one heck of a kiss. Who was she kidding it was a great kiss. She looked at the clock and saw it was six in the morning. She rolled over and looked at Octavia who was still asleep. Deciding nobody else would be up, she got up and walked down the hallway. Coffee is what she needed. She walked into the living room and saw Bellamy passed out on the couch surrounded by pieces of scrunched up paper. She looked at the table and saw the Jack Daniels bottle was empty. She walked up to the table and saw a piece of paper that wasn't scrunched up which had her name on it. She moved the pen off the sheet carefully trying not to wake him. She picked up the note and saw it had scruffy slanted writing that went down the page, Bellamy's drunk writing. She could read it though, she had to she was training to a doctor and all doctors had messy writing. The note said:

_Clarke,_

_I'm really sorry, I'm drunk and I'm a mess and I don't know what I'm doing. I do stupid things when I'm drunk. I only wish that you forgive me. But I don't regret the-_

And then there was a long wavy line going down the page, probably when he passed out. She took the note and put it in her pyjama pants pocket. She was still pretty mad but it was nice he tried. They still need to talk thought. She went into the kitchen and made her coffee and went back to the room.

...

An hour later Jasper woke up and saw Bellamy wasn't in his bed. He immediately got up and started whispering Bellamy's name. When he walked into the living room he stopped whispering and saw the state of Bellamy. He hastily walked up to Bellamy and knelt down in front of him.

"Bellamy wake up. Wakey wakey Bellamy" Jasper said shaking Bellamy but he didn't budge.

"Bellamy, get up before your mother find out you had more alcohol" Jasper said and Bellamy slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly closed them again when the light hit his eyes. He groaned in pain. He slowly started to get up as Jasper started to pick up the paper. Bellamy was suddenly aware of how painful his head was. He groaned again and tried to get up. As he did a couple of cans of beer fell out from the blanket. Thankfully they had carpet flooring so it didn't make much noise. He stood up but his legs immediately collapsed underneath him. He looked at the table and saw the note was gone. Did he write a note or did he dream it? Either way he needs to apologise to Clarke. Jasper walked up to him and helped him up and walked him to his room.

"I don't feel good" Bellamy whispered to Jasper.

"I know you don't buddy that's why were getting you to bed" he replied. "You get some rest and I'll make you black coffee to sober you up" he added. Once he put Bellamy in bed, he moved the bin near Bellamy in case he puked. He went into the living room and started cleaning. He started with the blanket, he picked it up and two more cans fell out of it. _Damn._ He thought_. A bottle of whisky and 5 cans of beer no wonder he doesn't feel so good_. He continued to clean so there was so trace of Bellamy getting up for a midnight drink.

...

By morning Aurora got up and made Breakfast. All was present at the dining table apart from Bellamy. Jasper told her he was sleeping because he found it hard to get to sleep last night after the half a bottle of Jack Daniels. Of course Aurora discovered Bellamy was up again last night as the Jack Daniels bottle was gone from the medicine cabinet. Clarke went on her lunch date with Miller and came back really happy. She invited Miller over for Christmas dinner as his parents were working and he had nowhere to go.

Bellamy woke around four. Things were still awkward between Clarke and Bellamy, so they didn't really talk that day. They were watching TV when Octavia told Bellamy about Miller coming over for Christmas dinner. Bellamy was actually shocked and he couldn't help but lose it, he turned to Clarke.

"What gives you the right to invite Miller over to dinner" he said. "This is my house you have no right inviting people into it" he yelled

"Actually I do your mother said I could" she said back.

"Why is he coming, when you have me" he said angrily. His eyes widened in shock. _Oh crap what did I just say?_

Clarke was shell shocked. _Did he just say that?_

"Did he just say that?" Jasper whispered to Octavia. Octavia was shocked with glee at what just happened to notice.

"Um" Is all Bellamy managed to say.

"Jealous are we" Clarke said and smirked. She was so happy right now.

"No, I take it back. Uh I don't know" Bellamy said getting all flustered and he left to go to his room.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day Bellamy would get flustered" Octavia said.

"I should have just taken it instead of trying to be a wise ass, shouldn't I?" Clarke said mentally slapping herself. Octavia and Jasper nodded. Clarke walked away heading toward their room.

"You guys need to talk" Octavia said shouting after her.

"Were getting close Jasper I can feel it. After Bellamy's slip up today, they are sure to get together soon" Octavia said happily and she and Jasper high fived.

...

Bellamy lay in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. After last night and today's slip up, Christmas diner should be interesting. In two days it would be Christmas, two days is all he had to prepare. And in two days he would find out some shocking information.

...

While all that drama happened Aurora was in the garage beside the cottage doing laundry.

_Crap._ Jasper thought. He had some clothes to wash and left them in the room.

"Be right back O, got some clothes to give your mother to wash if she doesn't mind" he said and he went to go get them and once he did he made his way to the garage.

"Hey Aurora could you wash these for me... Ahhhh" he trailed off as he saw Aurora and Marcus in a heated kissing session, while undressing each other. They stopped when they saw Jasper.

"You and Marcus? Oh my god. Bellamy and Octavia are going to freak.

**So that was the next chapter, I've already wrote half of the next one so that should be up soon. Here is another teaser to keep you guys going.**

**_Bellamy where are you going?_**

**_Does it matter?_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Bellamy Blake you get back here right now. I hate you Bellamy. I hate you._**

**So that's, that. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was up late writing this and didn't read through it properly so just tell me if there are any mistakes and I shall see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. I have been been reading the 100 books though and they're really good you should read them if you haven't yet done so. One good reason why you should (spoilers) its ships Bellarke! But anyway heres the next chapter. Sorry about any spelling mistakes and grammar, this was wrote on my tablet due to my computer not working and its very difficult to type on here but its the best I can do. When my computer crashed i lost the original chapter I wrote so this is all from memory so I'm sorry if the chapter is not as good as the others. But anyway enjoy and let us know what you think. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

"Jasper just calm down, ok" Aurora said nice and calmly to try and get Jasper to stop pacing. Jasper stopped in his tracks and stared at them.

"Are you two like a thing?" He asked.

"Yes" Aurora and Marcus said at the same time.

"Oh my god, I have to tell somebody" Jasper wined and tried to escape through the door only to be stopped by Aurora and Marcus dragging him back and sitting him down on the laundry basket.

"Promise me you wont tell Bellamy" Aurora said

"What about Octavia?" he asked

"She found out a couple of Christmas' ago"

"Oh Ok wow. Um why cant i tell Bellamy them?"

"Because were going to tell Bellamy on Christmas... Along with one other thing" Aurora admitted.

"And that is?"

"I'm Bellamy's father" Marcus said.

"Just Bellamy's?" he asked curiously.

"Just Bellamy's" Marcus confirmed.

"Oh wow, i guess i promise not to tell him" Jasper agreed

"Don't even tell Octavia that part, she doesn't know either" she said.

"Wow what does Matthew think? About you know, his brother being the real father of his son"

"He doesn't know" Aurora said.

"Oh i just though he might because last year he invited Bellamy and Octavia for dinner to catch up. Bellamy still hates him but he did it for Octavia's sake but he said it was a nice evening" Jasper explained.

"What? They saw Matthew? He's going to corrupt their minds and turn them against me, he knew about my affair its only a matter of time before he turns them against me i just know it" she panicked.

"Honey it will be fine, we will work this out together" Marcus comforted her. She smiled at him.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he said.

'Aww' Jasper thought. And then they started kissing and he cringed.

"Just because i know doesn't mean i want to see it" he said and sarcastically gagged making Aurora and Marcus laugh.

"Ok we just need to make sure, they don't see Matthew for a while other wise he could-"

"Hey mom could you wash this?" Bellamy said entering the room. He looked up from the t-shirt he was holding and saw three pairs of eyes on him. Awkward.

"Uh whats going on here? Uncle Marcus what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

'Oh god' Jasper thought.

Aurora and Marcus froze. 'He caught us' they thought.

"Uh Bellamy you silly goose, you caught us we were planning a surprise birthday party for you and you ruined the surprise" Jasper said quickly. Aurora and Marcus just nodded in agreement too shocked to say anything.

"My birthday was five months ago" Bellamy said suspiciously, raising his brow.

"Did I say your birthday i mean Octavia's" he smiled and chuckled awkwardly

"You should have said my next birthday, that might have been more believable if I didn't know you Jasper. So cut the crap and whats really going on here? He demanded.

"Ok, I'l, tell you the truth" Jasper started. Aurora and Marcus panicked. He wouldn't do that would he? "You are my secret santa and I didn't know what to get you so i asked your mom and uncle about what to get you" Jasper said. He doesn't like lying to his friend but it was needed, but the question is; did Bellamy buy it?

"I must be hard to shop for" he chuckled. "How come you haven't got me a present yet, its two days until Christmas"

"Dude you saw the present i got monty last year and i got it the night before christmas"

"True, very true. Alright carry on" he said and left. They all breathed out in relief

"That was a close one he almost walked in on your sec-"

"Oh yeah i forgot to give you my t-shirt" Bellamy said re-entering the room. The three pair of eyes back on him, staring at him like they can see his soul. He put the t-shirt on the washing machine and walked out the door very awkwardly.

"Ok that was close again, i guess i better go too. It cant get any more awkward" Jasper chuckled as he walked toward the door. He turned around to look at them but they were kissing. "Nope i was wrong" he said and left.

...

The next day Jasper was feeling the pressure. He doesn't like lying to Bellamy. Jasper walked into the living room and saw Bellamy sat awkwardly on the sofa trying desperately to concentrate on the TV. On the floor was Clarke and Octavia talking, Jasper knew Clarke well enough to know she was trying to concentrate on Octavia as hard as Bellamy was with the TV. After Bellamy's slip up of feelings yesterday things were just more awkward. In fact the whole cottage was filled with awkwardness. Jasper nodded to Clarke and Octavia as he passed them and they nodded back. He sat next to Bellamy whose face immediately lit up as he sat down. Jasper knew Bellamy was glad to see him, Jasper being there eased the tension.

"Dude its Christmas eve!" Bellamy said hyped.

"Yeah great" Jasper sighed.

"Ok whats up?" Bellamy asked.

"What nothing, I don't need to answer to you. Just stop pestering me" Jasper rambled, he sounded a little more harsh than intended.

"Ok I was asking geez"

"Yeah i know, I'm just tired. Sorry dude hehe"Jasper lied. 'Phew'Jasper thought.

...

Meanwhile on the floor Clarke and Octavia were chatting.

"So what you going to wear tomorrow, you know with Miller coming over tomorrow" Octavia asked excitedly.

"I dunno" Clarke said uninterested, her eyes focusing on Bellamy. Octavia glared at her.

"I need to talk to you" she said dragging Clarke over to the hallway.

"Ok i know Bellamy slipped up yesterday but you guys cant just sit there and pretend like it never happened. You guys need to talk" Octavia said.

"I know" Clarke sighed.

"And i know something else happened the other night otherwise Bellamy's slip up wouldn't be as awkward, so spill" Octavia interrogated.

"Ok fine. The other night when Bellamy was drunk. I came in the house after Miller dropped me off and he kissed and then Bellamy got angry and said that i wanted him and then he kissed me and then i slapped him and went to bed" she admitted.

"Dayum" Octavia said. "I cant believe he did that. Drunk Bellamy's a jerk, but its kinda funny" Octavia chuckled.

"No its not. I cant speak to him. I bet he feels awful" She said. She knows he feels bad she found the note. But she wasn't going to tell Octavia about that, at least not yet.

...

Back on the couch

"I've got to do it"

"Do what?"

"Apologise or say something"

"To Clarke?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Well, what you did was bad but you guys have to move on, forget it ever happened"

"You're right, it was a drunk kiss it meant nothing" of course Bellamy didn't think that.

...

"Maybe i should just confront him" Clarke suggested.

"No that might make it more awkward and that would be bad" Octavia said.

"Well I've got to say something to break the tension"

"True, right just talk to him then."

"Ok. Lets go" Clarke said starting to walk back to the living room.

"You liked the kiss didn't you?" Octavia said. Clarke could literally feel the smirk in the back of her head.

"Uh why would you say that?" she asked.

"Well your putting to much though into this for one plus you didn't deny it or even mention that you didn't like it" Octavia smirked.

"Ok maybe the kiss was good. I mean it wasn't long or passionate and sure i would have like it if he wasn't drunk or if he didn't force his way into a kiss but-" she trailed off at Octavia unusually large grin. "Stop looking at me like that"

"Go talk to him" Octavia smiled and pushed Clarke toward the end of the hallway. They stopped at the on the corner when they heard the guys talking

"I've got to do it" she hear Bellamy say.

"Do what?" Jasper asked.

"Apologise or say something"

"To Clarke?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Well, what you did was bad but you guys have to move on, forget it ever happened"

"You're right, it was a drunk kiss it meant nothing"

Bellamy's words hit her like a dagger. 'Wow just wow' she thought. Maybe it was a drunk and little bit forced and maybe it was their first kiss and maybe she did slap him after due to shock and humility but that didn't mean the kiss didn't mean anything. Clarke walked back to her room and slammed the door.

...

The guys heard a door bang and a second later Octavia appeared from the hallway and smacked Bellamy on the head and then dragged Jasper by the ear into the kitchen.

"Ow ow ow" Jasper said as he was being dragged. When they were in the kitchen she let go and he rubbed his ear.

"What was that for?" he wined his voice gone high.

"Idiot!" she yelled.

"I didn't do anything" he protested raising his hands up.

"Clarke was going to talk to Bellamy about the thing that happened between them" Octavia explained angrily.

"Right?" Jasper said still confused.

"You told him to move on" she said.

"Yeah so?"

"So, Clarke and I heard him reply that the kiss meant nothing"

"But it was a drunk forced kiss, a rookie mistake. Why would it matter?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper! To a girl all kisses matter" Octavia exclaimed.

"Oh... Well shit"

"Uh huh"

"Crap we need to send Bellamy to talk to her"

"Yep" she said and they walked back into the living room to an empty couch.

"Crap where did he go" Octavia sighed.

...

Bellamy watched as Octavia dragged Jasper off. 'Ouch' he thought. 'by the ear thats got to hurt'. That slap she gave him hurt too. He got up off the sofa and walked towards Clarke's and Octavia's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard he say through the door.

"Oh its you" she said surprised. "I thought you were Octavia.

"Look Clarke I'm sorry about the other night, I actually wrote you a note, I just cant remember if it was a dream or not. But either way I'm sorry. And about yesterday... Can we - uh - pretend - it never happened" he said.

"Yeah" Clarke said, taking this surprisingly well or at leat better than what Bellamy expected.

"Ok" he said slowly. "I really am sorry" he repeated to make sure she knew how sorry he was.

"Its really ok" she said.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Cool. How about i get the other two and we go out for pizza" Bellamy suggested.

"I cant I have plans with Miller" she said.

"Of course you do" Bellamy said sadly, more to himself than her.

"Sorry" she smiled and walked out the room. 'Wow that also hurt' Bellamy thought.

...

"Alright guys" Aurora announced to Jasper, Bellamy and Octavia.

"Lets put up the tree"

"Mom we haven't put the tree up in years. Why the sudden change?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know, to get us into the holiday spirit" she smiled.

"Its a bit late isn't it Its Christmas eve?"

"Nope"

"Aww come on Bell, It will be fun. Remember how you used to pick me up to put the star on the tree or when we used to make our own decorations for the tree and it ended up a mess but we didn't care because it looked good to us" Octavia reminisced.

"Yeah I remember" Bellamy said a smile smile approached his face at the memory.

"Good then we can decorate the tree" Octavia said excitedly.

The next couple of hours was filled with fun and laughter. Aurora played some christmas songs, while Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper decorated and danced. And when they were done with the decorating, even though she was a bit to old for this Bellamy lifted Octavia so she could put the star on the tree. And to be honest they all needed this, it was something that took their minds off all that happened and opened up past memories that had been forgotten or lost. Bellamy put Octavia down.

"Wow you're heavier than i remember" he laughed while she glared at him.

"People grow up Bell, maybe you should try it" she said back with a smirk.

"Its nice to feel like a kid again" he shrugged.

"Well you guys are still kids to me" Aurora said wrapping her arms around them. Jasper stood there really awkwardly as he saw the Blake's group hug.

"Come on Jasper you're family too" Aurora smiled and Jasper smiled back and ran into the hug.

The moment was ruined by Clarke as she came back from her date. She was holding a present. Bellamy had no doubt it was from Miller. They all broke apart and stared at her awkwardly for a moment as they felt bad for leaving Clarke out.

...

Miller dropped Clarke outside the house, they kissed goodbye and he gave her a present and she watched as he drove away. She sighed. She likes Miller but she just cant get Bellamy out of her mind. Clarke was about to enter the house when she caught a glimpse of Bellamy lofting Octavia to put the star on the tree through the window. 'Like old times' she thought. She couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in her heart, thats probably the happiest shes seen Bellamy all week. She felt bad for going on a date and missing this. She should have been there and should have been joining in on that family hug. She sighed again. 'What have i done'. She had to go in at some point so she held her head high and opened the door. They all looked at her with guilt as she walked in. It was awkward.

"Hey Clarke how was your date?" Aurora asked breaking the silence.

"It was good" she replied. She looked at Bellamy, she could see the hurt in his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes.

"You can put that under the tree, we just put it up" Bellamy added.

"I can see that" she said trying to hide her disappointment.

"We feel bad that you weren't her to put it up with us" Octavia said apologetically.

"Its fine" she lied. "I'm going to wash up before dinner" she said and left to go to her room. She couldn't get the mental image of Bellamy having a good time and actually smiling out of her head. Thats the Bellamy she likes. Thats the Bellamy she could fall for. But thats the Bellamy that seems to be around when shes not there.

...

The rest of the day was pretty fun, Clarke was there to help put up wall and window decorations and lights. After they had dinner, Aurora had planned a games evening with games like cranium and cludo but not monopoly last time they played they didn't see each other for a week. It ruins friendships. Aurora also played some music in the background but when Octavia favourite song cam on she made everybody get up and dance. Unfortunately for Bellamy and Clarke it was a slow dance song and Octavia chose Jasper to dance with so that meant Bellamy and Clarke had to dance. However even though apologies came through all was forgiven there was still tension between the two. They decided to push that aside and just be friends for once, no drama no romance just two friends dancing.

"Madam" Bellamy said in a posh accent extending his hand out to her.

"Why thank you kind Sir" she replied in a posh accent too and took his hand. He placed his other hand on her waist and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. For the first part of the song they avoided each others eyes, they looked everywhere but at each other. They looked at how Jasper and Octavia were looking directly at each other, but they were talking so they didn't have to copy. Right?

"Sooo..." Bellamy said. Clarke put a finger to his lips. And he flinched and gave her a puzzled look.

"Shhh" she said. "No talking, this is a nice moment. We cant ruin it with your voice" she said softly and smirked.

"Aww princess and we we just having a nice moment" he said and smirked back. For the rest of the song they danced in silence, but talked with their eyes as yes they couldn't stop looking into each others eyes.

The rest of the night was at ease and after they went to bed Bellamy and Clarke couldn't stop smiling to themselves about the memory of their dance.

...

Christmas morning was more peaceful. Well at least that was until Jasper and Octavia woke everybody at 7 acting like little kids. They all all strolled tiredly in apart from Jasper and Octavia who ran in. This year they decided to do secret santa. Jasper told Bellamy that he was his secret santa when in reality Clarke had Bellamy. He only lied to keep Aurora's secret. 'Today' Jasper thought. 'Today was the day'.

For secret santa Bellamy had Octavia, Octavia had Jasper, Jasper had Clarke and Clarke had Bellamy. Aurora also got them a few mini presents so they ad other things to open while she started on the turkey.

"Secret santa's first" Octavia said excitedly.

"O heres yours" Bellamy said handing her, her gift. She shredded it with seconds.

"Oh my god bro. Thank you! But this is surely well over the limit" she said looking down at the tablet she had gotten.

"Well if you don't want it i could-" Bellamy teased.

"No no, its great thank you" she said hugging her brother. "Still how did you afford it?"

"Being a CIA agent helps you know" he smiled proudly.

"True" she agreed

"And... So does eBay" he smiled cheekily.

"See i knew there was something else" she chuckled. "Jasper this is yours" Octavia said handing him his present. Just like her he shredded the paper with in seconds.

"Oh my god, Octavia. A PS4. Oh my god. This - expensive - how?" Jasper said to shocked to speak properly.

"They were going cheap in the market place"

"So eBay?"

"Pretty much" she shrugged and then smiled. Jasper gave her a hug.

"I still like it, Thanks o" Jasper said. "Clarke this one is yours" he said handing her a small box.

"Wait I thought you had me?" Bellamy asked confused.

"Surprise!" Jasper said doing jazz hands. Bellamy rolled his eyes. 'why would he lie' he thought.

Clarke opened the present slowly trying to conserve the wrapping paper.

"Here do it like this" Octavia said ripping the wrapping paper off.

"Octavia! I like that wrapping paper" Clarke wined.

"Note to self get Clarke that wrapping paper next year" Jasper teased making Bellamy and Octavia laugh. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" she glared playfully. She opened the box. "Jasper, I love you right now come here" she said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Two tickets to see take that. How? Don't tell me eBay?" she asked.

"You think so little of me? I know a guy who works in the mall back home who has a cousin who works in the music business and that guy's cousins friend sells tickets for gigs and concerts including Take That. So I called in a favour that he owes me and got 80 percent off" he explained. By the time he finished they all lost interest in his story.

"Wow impressive" Clarke started.

"I know" Jasper said smugly.

"Next time shorten the story so you don't bore us to death" Clarke tease and it was Jaspers turn to roll his eyes. "Bellamy this is yours" she said handing him a tiny box. He opened it at a normal pace, not slow like Clarke or rapid like Jasper and Octavia but nice and calmly. He took the lid off the box and froze in shock. In the box was a dog tag, much like the one his granddad had got in the war and then gave it to him but Bellamy lost it time ago. He cherished it very much. Instead of his granddads name on it, it has his on his. He took it out the box and on the back it had the exact same words engraved that was on his granddads. 'Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two different things' the motto his granddad lived by in the war. Bellamy stared at Clarke.

"Clarke, this gift is amazing" he said thankful he voice weakening. "Thank you" he said in a serious tone.

" You're welcome. I knew you lost your granddads so i wanted to get you your own" Clarke said. Before she knew it Bellamy's arms were wrapped around her. She froze at first but then settled into the embrace. This is the closest shes been to him. In that moment she forgot all about the sadness she felt when he said the kiss meant nothing, all her anger just left. Octavia could of swore she saw them both smiled into each other.

"Well theres something you don't see everyday" Octavia joked making Jasper laugh. Bellamy and Clarke laughed as they pulled apart. They looked at each other, looking at each other with-

"Want a kiss?" Jasper said in a silly voice as he had put his mistletoe hat on.

"Shut up Jasper" Bellamy chuckled.

"Don't you want to kiss me? I'm very kissable" Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows. "Ladies" he said and Clarke and Octavia kissed Jaspers cheeks. "You sure? You have to kiss your date sometime" Jasper teased.

"Nah am good" Bellamy laughed.

"kiss, kiss, kiss" Octavia and Clarke chanted.

"Don't encourage him" Bellamy said and before he knew it he was on the floor and Jasper was above him and he kissed his forehead.

"See. Very kissable" Jasper said.

"Smile" Octavia said as she took a photo. Jasper got up and helped Bellamy up who hit Jasper in the arm.

"Where did you find the strength to do that?" Bellamy asked. "I'm well stronger than you. I mean look at de's guns" he said flexing.

"You may be stronger but i have the element of surprise" Jasper said proudly.

"You have something alright but its not surprise" Bellamy teased. Aurora walked in from the kitchen.

"Turkeys cooking now, should be nice and crisp for later. Oh and uncle Marcus is coming for dinner" she said.

"Ok" Bellamy and Octavia said at the same time.

Jaspers chest tightened as he realised once again that today was the day his friends world would crash.

...

They all gathered round for Christmas dinner. Aurora had prepared a feast. Bellamy sat at the head of the table, with Octavia on his right and his mother on his left. Next to his mother was his uncle Marcus and next to Octavia was Jasper. Miller and Clarke sat opposite each other at the far end of the table. Things were going great but Bellamy watched at how Clarke and Miller were acting, they were laughing and holding hands across the table. Bellamy remembered what he said the other night why did she need Miller when she had him. It was true or at least Bellamy wanted it to be. Bellamy had never seen the two together before apart from the night he ruined their date but he was too drunk to remember, watching them now just made him feel bad. Made him feel jealous, the more he watched the more jealous he felt and got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, he was one whisper away from cracking. He couldn't just sit there and watch them be happy. 'Oh my god' he thought. 'Im so selfish' Bellamy was about to apologise to them when Aurora and Marcus stood up.

"Bellamy we have something to tell you" Aurora started strong.

"We have been sleeping together" she followed but weaker tone wondering what he thinks.

"What?" he asks confused.

"And Bellamy i am your father" Marcus adds.

"Haha great impression, star wars right" Bellamy jokes. He hopes theirs is a joke.

"No bellamy i am your father" marcus repeats

"What?" Bellamy said sounding more winey than usual. He looked atAaurora with pleading eyes

"Its true Bellamy" Aurora confirmed.

"Oh my god you mean i hated the wrong man for years. Oh my god. How! Why!" Bellamy yelled.

"Bellamy" his mother said softly.

"No just no i blamed matthew for leaving us when i should have been blaming you for having an affair with my mother"

"Bellamy dont blame him he didnt even know till the other day" Aurora said protecting Marcus.

"Your right i shouldnt blame him i should blame you. I hated the wrong parent. Its you all along. U had an affair that made matthew abandon us when o was born. I blamed myself for so many years to find out it wasn't my fault" he yelled, tears in his eyes

"Bellamy" she whispered tears running down her face

"No mom, its bad enough i have to sit here and watch those two but to find out my mother had an affair, and hes my dad. Its too much. You thought i was some sort of whore, who sleeps with everybody look who's talking. Hmm maybe i get it from you"

"Bellamy listen" Marcus tried.

"No you listen, were done here" He said and stormed out to his room, slamming the door as he did. Aurora stood there looking at the place he was, tears pouring put her eyes, Marcus held her as she cried.

"Im sorry you guys had to see that" Marcus said.

"Wow, i thought u guys were just doing it i didn't know it went that deep" Octavia said.

"You- don't -hate me -do you o?" her mother asked between sobs.

"I dont hate you, i know the reason why my dad left but i don't hate you. But how could you do that to dad?" Octavia asked.

"I went through a rough patch, your father wasnt as nice as he is now. He used to abuse me and i couldnt take it so i went to Marcus and thats when it happened and im glad it did" Aurora explained.

"Oh mom" Octavia said hugging her mother. "I had no idea, you need to tell Bellamy"

"I tried but he just kept yelling, he hates me" she sighed.

"He just needs to cool off you'll see" Octavia said trying to cheer her u.

"Um i better go" Miller said awkwardly.

"oh god Miller dear I'm so sorry, we didnt mean to put you in this awkward situation" Aurora said addressing Miller.

"Its alright, i dont blame you" he said and flashed her a comforting smile.

"Thank you" She said and he nodded to say your welcome.

"Ill see you out" Clarke said leading him to the door.

"I didn't expect that" Miller said shocked.

"Neither did i, thanks for the company though" she smiled at him.

"Thanks for inviting me. Ill er catch you later"

"Yeah" she said. And they kissed.

"Good night" she said pulling away.

"Night" he said and he walked out the door. Clarke walked back to the dining room.

"I think its time we all went to bed" Clarke said.

"Good idea" Jasper agreed.

...

Jasper was the first to leave. He entered the room and saw Bellamy laying dace down to the pillow.

"Hey buddy" he said softly all he heard was a mumble from The pillow.

"Ok bellamy so your mother slept with youre uncle big deal, does it matter if theyre in love" He hears another mumble. "What?"

Bellamy turned over, Jasper could tell he 'd been crying, dry tears scared his face and his pillow had wet blotches.

"You knew, you son of a bitch" Bellamy growled at him.

"What?" Jasper said

"You knew about them. I realise that in the garage the other day. It was awkward. You said you didn't get me a present yet and you weren't my secret santa. So you must have walked in on them and they told you" he elaborated with a snarl.

"Bellamy look-" Jasper started.

"And you didnt tell me" Bellamy said sounding hurt.

"I couldn't" he said.

"I'm your best friend we tell each other everything"

"Apparently not, how come you didn't tell me about that time you slept with my girlfriend Amy in college" Jasper spat back.

"Well, at least that was my secret and not somebody else's mothers secret" he replied angrily.

"So hes your dad big deal, hes always been your fatherly figure in your life after Matthew left, and you dont know the whole story to why your mother slept with your uncle Marcus"

"And i suppose you do" he said glaring at him.

"Yeah because she told us all after you left, she was trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen because your an arrogant ass" Jasper yelled.

"Oh boo hoo" Bellamy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you wanna know why she did it, because matthew abused her, and she couldn't take and Marcus was the only one nice enough to car. You were too young to notice" Jasper said slowly lowering his voice into a softer tone.

"Thats why i remember her screaming when i was younger" Bellamy whispered.

"Exactly" Jasper said and lay down on his bed and turned out the light

"Jasper?" Bellamy said softly

"What" he sighed angrily

"Im sorry"

"What?"

"For sleeping with amy and for yelling just now. Its just to much" he sighed tearing up again.

"I know buddy. I'm sorry too. Good night"

"Night"

...

At midnight bellamy was sure everybody had gone to bed. He looked over at Jasper who was snoring away and knew he was knocked out. He got up and took out his packed suitcase from under his bed and ever so carefully opened and closed the door trying not to make a sound. He creeped down the hall way and grabbed his keys and went out the front door.

...

Octavia needed a glass of water, her throat was dry so she got up and drowsily walked to the kitchen. She got as far as the living room when she heard a car outside. She looked out the window. Bellamy?

She ran out the door to find Bellamy putting his suitcase in the boot of his car.

"Bellamy where are you going?" she asked

"Does it matter?" he said with a hint of anger.

"Yes" she exclaimed.

"Im leaving" he stated.

"What why?" she said her voice suddenly weak.

"Because i need some space to think" he said and turned to look at her.

"Bellamy please dont go" she pleaded.

"O i have to go"

"Bellamy dont be stupid, so what if we dont have the same dad, you dont need to blame yourself anymore" she said.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I have to do this o"he whispered.

Tears filled her eyes. She nodded into his chest.

"I've got to go" He whispered.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Oh and give this Clarke. I err got her a present but theres no point in me giving it to her personally anymore. Plans ruined" He said giving her a small smile.

"Bellamy, you cant go now, u should give it to her yourself" she said with hope.

"No o. It doesnt matter" he said bluntly.

"Ok dont stay for her stay for me and mom, please Bellamy" she begged her brother to stay.

"No o, im going" he said and got in the car

"Bellamy Blake you get back here right now. I hate you Bellamy, i hate you." She shouted as he drove away.

...

For once on boxing day it was bellamy who was leaving. Not some girl he had been dating But Bellamy himself. As he stopped at the nearest traffic lights he took his phone out and dialled Raven and put the phone on speaker and put it in the phone stand, while he drove.

"Hello" Ravens groggy voice was music to his ears.

"Crap raven did i wake you?"

"No no. I was awake actually" she suddenly brightened up.

"Hey i need to talk to u. U still at finns?"

"No" she finally said.

"How come?"

"Bellamy i did something bad" she admitted shamefully.

"What?"

"... "

"Raven what did you do?"

"I slept with Wick"

"What?! You slept with your ex?"

"Yeah, me and Finn got into a fight yesterday and i kinda left and Wick was there and he was nice for once and i was a little drunk" she said shamefully.

"Raven!" he yelled.

"I know i know"

"God, where are you now then?" he asked

"..."

"Raven!"

"At Wicks" she said frustrated.

"Well go home, coz im on my way to yours ill be there within four hours maybe three because the road is clear past midnight" he said.

"Oh my god the notorious Bellamy Blake is leaving on boxing day, Clarke must have gotten under your skin"

"No i never mentioned Clarke"

"Dude i know you, either way she was part of the problem" Raven said. Bellamy could tell she was smirking, he knew her too well.

"I guess ull have to find out when i get back" he said and could help but smile to himself.

"Oh Bellamy" She sighed. "Fine ill go home"

"Good. See ya in a bit"

"In a bit" she said and hung up.

Bellamy was glad he had Raven to go to, she is his best girl best friend. He can talk to her about stuff like this. Thats why he loved her. As a friend of course although before they were friends they were something more.

...

**Well guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be up soon i hope providing my computer works if not ill use my tablet again. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys heres the next chapter, still on my tablet as my computer is still broken. Aww cant wait for the third 100 book. So many cute bellarke bits. And episode nine aww i loved it when she was like "i cant loose you too" but then she goes and says he should go. Ah well we shall see where it goes. Guys i would appreciate if you commented on this chapter because I'm not too sure about it, so it would be great if you guys gave me feedback. But anyway i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

Octavia watched as her brother drove off. How could he do this? How could he leave. She hasn't felt like this since Bellamy almost left after almost killing the mayor in a CIA training test, the mayor survived of course because he's married to Abby so he's in good hands. She looked down at the wrapped gift. How could he just leave with out giving this to her himself. Octavia dried her eyes and walked back in the house. Aurora stood at the edge of the hallway.

"Honey are you ok its gone half past twelve in the morning?" Aurora asked tiredly as she stood in the door of the hallway.

"Yeah just need fresh air" she sighed before tearing up again. Aurora walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're a bad liar Octavia Blake, so whats really the matter?"

"He left mom, he left" she cried into her mother.

"Its because of what i said. Its all my fault" Aurora said her eyes watering. "its all my fault" she whispered to herself.

"We should go after him and stop him" Octavia sniffled.

"No!" Aurora said a little more sharply that intended "he needs his space, he need time to work it all out, he been through a lot of emotional stuff this week, he needs to figure it out on his own" She said.

"I guess, its just like that incident with the mayor all over again apart from he really left this time, and even back then we didnt see him for three weeks because he was ashamed, how long will it be till we see him now that he really left" she said between sobs.

"I dont know" Aurora said "but i know your brother he will be back and he will make the right choice" Aurora said hopfully.

"It just hurts so bad" Octavia said sadly.

"I know it does, but we can get through this" Aurora reassured.

"I didnt want to loose him again..."

"I know sweetie, but he will pull through i know it, so lets go back to bed. Ok?"

Octavia nodded. As Aurora led her back to her room.

"Whats this?" she asked pointing to the present.

"Bellamy got clarke a gift, he was going to give it to her but he said his plans got ruined" she explained.

"Miller. Aww that poor boy is going to end up alone" Aurora sighed.

"Apparently not" she sighed. "night mom"

"Night darling" she sadi and kissed her forehead and headed to the end of the hallway where her room was. Octavia went in the room and placed the present on the bedside table. She will give it to her tomorrow. Right now she needs sleep. A lot of sleep.

...

By 4am Bellamy had made it to Ravens. As he pulled up on her drive he saw her just walking up to her door. He parked and got out the car and made his way over to her.

"Ugh?" he mumbled confused.

"You said you were gonna be three to four hours. A lot can be done in that time" she winked at him and held her hand up for a high five.

"Oh god Raven!" he said disgustedly but smiled and high fived her "nice one though. But what about Finn?" he asked.

"What about Finn, you dont like him you shud be happy" she said.

"Yeah but not even a guy like Finn deserves to be cheated on" he sympathised.

"He cheated on me first" She stated.

"To shay" he agreed.

She opened the door and took her coat off and hung it up. She looked at Bellamy who was still outside.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there looking pretty" she teased.

"Oh right yeah" he said entering her house. "You think im pretty" he smirked.

"I always think youre pretty. Youre the pretty one and im the smart attractive awesome one" she said and smirked.

"Aww love you too" he said sarcastically.

"I know you do, everybody does, because im the smart attractive awesome charming one" she smirked again.

"Ooo charming eh? Who said that?" he teased.

"Shut up" she glared playfull at him. "Drink?" she asked.

"Alcohol? at four in the morning?" he questioned.

"Technically ten past four in the morning" she corrected.

"My kinda girl" he smiled.

Once they got a drink and sat down, silence swept the air as nobody wanted to be the one to ask about the awkward things first. Bellamy decided he wasnt going first so he broke the silence.

"So do you like him?"

"Who Finn?"

"No Wick?"

"Yeah"

"So if you like him why are you with Finn?"

"Because i love Finn" she said

"Just not in the way you used too" he answerd for her.

"Yeah, Finns great but Wick and i really connect, were both into mechanics and engineering and i could see us going somewhere, with Finn its just.."

"You cant really trust him again"

"Yeah" She sighed.

"But you trusted me again"

"Yeah well youre the exception"

"Damn when we dated i must have been that good" he smirked.

"Ha dont flatter yourself" she smirked back.

"Raven, im hurt"she teased.

"Oh yeah i forgot being good in bed is all you got besides standing there being pretty" she smiled.

"Its better that nothing" he smirked "So you admit im good then?"

"Shut up, so what did Clarke do to get past yor defense" she asked intrigued.

"Well, Its not just Clarke that made me leave..." he started.

"You mean run away"

"I prefer the term left"

"You ran away" She repeated.

"I left! But anyway. She was dating my best friend"

"Jasper? Oh god not again the first time was weird" she said and cringed.

"No no, i would have been cool if it was Jasper because i trust him but no it was Miller" he sighed.

"Oh yeah Miller. How is he by the way? Not seen him since our one night stand." she smiled proudly.

"Hes good, dating Clarke" he sighed again.

"Aww are you jealous" she smirked

"No" he denied.

She raised her brow at him. "Yeah i am" he admitted.

"Why didnt you just tell her you like her. We can see its obvious you like each other but none of ou are doing anything. Just grow a pair and go for it." she said.

"Its not as easy as that Raven, what if she turns me down, besides she has Miller"

"Screw Miller, not literally but she wouldnt turn you down she likes you" Raven reassured him.

"Yeah but shes warming up to Miller"

"Because youre not doing anything."

"Yeah i guess."

"Ok whats your other situation" she asked.

"My mother"

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, shes having a affair with Marcus" he sighed.

"I knew it those to are so good together" She said and smiled but stopped after she saw the are you kidding my look from Bellamy. "Or not dont take my word for it"

"Yeah but that not the worst part. Marcus is my dad."

"Woah thats a lot to take in"

"Yeah. All of it just got to me."

"Aww im sorry dude. But its not such a suprise, i mean u look more like him than ur dad and you act very similar, both have a weird sense of humour. The signs were all there." she said.

"I knew that but i though most of them because i hung out with him a lot because my father wasnt around but now i know hes my father it changes things. All those father son ativites we did together when i was younger now mean something to me, because hes my actual father and not a substitute. I just dont know how to act or feel about it because..." he said not knowing how to end the sentence.

"You always blamed yourself for Matthew leaving." Raven said sadly.

"Yeah." Bellamy said ashamed.

"Bellamy you know it wasn't your fault" she tried to comfort him.

"Yeah i know. It was my mothers she made Octavia have no father." He growled.

"So what. she may have had no father but she had you as an older brother,you were her fatherly figure. She also had Marcus, depite only being your uncle and suddenly ur father , he was more of a father to both of you than matthew ever was, because from what i hear Matthew was a horrible man. You should talk to youre mother and father"

"Marcus, his name is Marcus" he growled.

"Geez sorry, he is your father" she said.

"He's no- ugh you just dont understand" he said getting worked up.

"Then help me understand Bellamy" she said.

"It doesn't matter I'm going to bed" He got up and went to ravens spare room and slammed the door.

"The truth hurts don't it but You're gonna have to face the truth one day" She yells to him from the living room.

The truth hurts. The truth hurts. He repeatedly thought. everything that has happened over The past week keeps replaying in his mind with that sentence. The truth hurts. That morning he didnt get much sleep but he would take as much as he gets.

...

It was gone twelve by the time everybody was up. Silence stood out in the room as Aurora made breakfast and Marcus set the table. Jasper and Octavia stuck in tv and Clarke just coming down the hallway.

"Morning" she said as she came in.

Jasper and octavia didn't even look up from the tv. She noticed Octavia's face seemed red and a bit puffy. Had she been crying? she thought. Jaspers face seemed at sad too. What happened? She asked herself. She walked into the kitchen and Aurora was making pancakes, but she wasn't singing with the radio like she usually was in fact the radio wasn't even on.

"Whats going on?" Clarke asked. "Whys everyone so sad?"she said as she looked to the dining room where marcus was sat with his head down. Aurora turned around and her face was red and wet from tears. She had been crying too.

"Is everything ok?" she asks.

"Bellamy... H-he-he left" she broke down and Marcus came running in to support her. Clarke stood there in utter shock. Bellamy gone? This was all her fault. She thought. Clarke could feel herself tearing up, why did he have to go, they may have argued and stuff but it they also had fun. She tried to keep strong but she lost her guard for a second and before she knew it she was crying too. She ran to her room and lay on the bed. She turned to the night stand to get a tissue and she saw a box with her name on it. She sat up and wiped her face. She grabbed the present and recognised Bellamy's hand writing. She unwrapped the paper and it was a chest with a lock. How on earth was she meant to get into it with out a key? She looked a the tag again and saw there was writing on the back.

To get in to this chest, think back to the best, a day we lest not forget.

How on earth was she meant to get that? She put the box down and lay back down

To get in to this chest, think back to the best, a day we lest not forget she kept repeating to herself. A day we lest not forget.

...

Bellamy woke up around four. He shouldn't have had those shot this morning. He got up and put his pants and top on and walked out into the living room and saw Raven passed out on the sofa. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt and had the headache to prove it. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket on the back of the sofa over her. He walked into her kitchen and put the kettle on. Once he made a coffee he took a sip to try it and then walked back to where Raven was, he placed the coffee in the table and knelt beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Raven" he whispered. "Wake up."

She turned over and mumbled something. Bellamy knocked on the table so Raven thought it was the door, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey Wick" he said loudly. He heard a thud and a bunch of mumbles and then footsteps getting closer and faster. Raven extended the door out further to find nothing.

"Bastard" she said and Bellamy laughed.

"I see ur in a better mood this morning grumpy" she said tiredly.

"And u see ur in a bad mood this morning happy" he teased doing his famous smirk.

"Oh can it" She said n he laughed.

"So i thought about what you said and you're right the truth hurts and I'm not ready to face it and you aren't either other wise you wouldn't have jumped to the door when Wick was there, if i said Finn u probably would have hidden. But the point is, the night is still young so i reckon we can go clubbing and do as much procrastinating as possible" he said.

"Deal, i cud use a drink" she smiled.

"You're recovering from a hang over"

"The best way to get rid of the pain is to drink more alcohol" she said.

"True dat, get dressed and we'll go" He said and they went to go get changed.

...

The rest of the day dragged. Miller had called Clarke a few times wondering if she wanted to go out again but she just ignored his calls. She thought back to what Aurora said about poor Miller ending up alone. Maybe she was right. Miller is nice but he is no Bellamy. She sighed and looked at the time. Crap! It was five o clock and she hadn't eaten. She got up and walked into the living room and saw everyone still doing the same thing this morning.

"Dinner" Aurora said unenthusiastically. Clarke ate all her food, she was starving. She couldnt stop thinking about Bellamy. Im gonna do it she said to herself.

After eating clarke asked aurora is she could borrow the car.

"What for?" she asked

"Um shopping?"

"Ur gonna go find him aren't you?"

Clarke nodded. Aurora handed her the keys.

"Tell him I'm really sorry and here if he needs to talk"

Clarke nodded and walked to the car and got in it n drove away.

...

Bellamy and Raven stumbled back in her house at 3 in the morning wasted as hell. They couldn't stop laughing about something that they forgot about by the time they reached the cab home. Raven stumbled to the kitchen and got drinks, once she came back they drank the shots and continued to giggle.

"What time is it? he asked. She went to look at the table clock but realised she broke it when she came home for a quicky with Wick the first time she came home in the night. They took out their phone to check the time. Bellamy had 50 missed calls, 20 from his sister 10 from his mother another 10 from Marcus 9 from Jasper and one from Miller. He had more than 150 texts too. Raven also had lots of missed calls and texts from near enough the same people but instead of Aurora, Marcus and Miller it was her parents and Finns parents. They looked at the messages. All of them read emergency which was sent between 8-10. The lasted messages were received at 2. Reading through them Bellamy's chest tightened, so did ravens before she completely broke down. Bellamy cradled her and tried to keep himself together. There had an accident, clarke and finn are in the hospital. That was the messages at sent between 8-10. The messages at two told the, that Finn had died and Clarke was in a coma. Bellamy cried as he comforted Raven who was also crying. Raven took it so hard on herself as she kept whispering it was her fault about how they left off on bad terms and the whole thing with Wick. All Bellamy could do was comfort her and grieve.

...

6 hours before

Clarke had been driving for two hours. She couldnt stop thinking about Bellamy. For the first time in a while clarke knew what she wanted, she wants Bellamy. She loves him. I love him she thought. I do. Clarke wasnt paying attention on the road and before she knew it she heard another car horn and then her vision went blurry, her ears were ringing and her head was pounding. She felt dizzy. Had she crashed? She opened her eyes, trying to keep them open she was bleeding, she had to get out the car before it explodes. She tried to move but she experienced pain in her leg, it was broken. She used her good leg to kick open her door and she crawled out the car. She looked over to see what she crashed into and it was another car, she couldn't help but feel like she seen that car before. She could see the windscreen was smashed on the other car, she calculated the line of direction to see where the other driver was, she saw the body in the grass. Finn? She whispered before the cars exploded and everything went black.

...

**Well this was this chapter hope you enjoyed sorry its shorter than the others but the next one will be longer i hope, don't forget to leave me feedback and ill try and get the next chapter up soon. And sorry about spelling and grammar and if theres any slang its hard to get used to writing properly on a tablet.**


End file.
